All About Humor In Reality Life
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Berdasarkan kehidupan nyata author / Rin harus menghadapi kenyataan arena bersekolah di tempat itu. Banyaknya orang-orang yang trouble maker. Rin juga harus menghadapi kenyataan di sana yang sangat tidak mengenakkan / Long-drabble (?) / Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Rei : Yohoo.. Rei balik lagi.. **

**Rin : Nulis apa lagi?**

**Rei : Itu.. tentang humor-humor di reality life. XD**

**Rin : Ho..**

**Rei : Karakter utamanya itu kau Rin-chan!**

**Rin : Nani? Kenapa aku?**

**Rei : Yah, kalo emang begitu mau apa lagi.. Lebih seru bikinnya punyamu.**

**Rin : Ya sudah.. Cepetan mulai..**

**Rei : Iyee..**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Fanloid bukan milik Rei. Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, Zero-G, Zola Project, dll. Utauloid dan Fanloid milik para creator masing-masing.**

**Warning : OOC, aneh, abal, gaje, pendek, humor garing, EYD tidak tepat, alur kecepatan, just drabble panjang (?) XD, dan ada beberapa nama tempat, jadi mohon maaf, karena demi kelangsungan cerita.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : T**

**Main Characters : Rin K./Kagamine Rin **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading minna~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV~**

XX=====

1. Rin x kursi x tersandung

Pada pelajaran Matematika Inggris, yah, pelajaran itu susahnya minta ampun. Sampai-sampai murid-murid yang ranking 10 besar pun nilainya jeblok. Termasuk Kagarine Rin. Murid teladan di kelas. Belum tahu Kagarine Rin? Baiklah akan saya beritahu.

Kagarine Rin. Murid perempuan yang masuk dalam ranking 10 besar. Mempunyai rambut berwarna _honey-blonde _dan mata berwarna _azure. _Dia juga memakai pita putih besar di kepalanya.

Pada suatu saat, ketika Rin sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba dia tersandung. Syukur cuma kesandung. Belum jatuh. Ternyata ada kaki seseorang (?) yang berada di tengah jalan (?). (Rei : Ngerti maksudnya? Kalau nggak ngerti ya udah *digorok*)

Orang pemilik kaki tersebut adalah... Sukone Teiru. Orang yang paling menyebalkan sekaligus sahabat Rin. Yah, Teiru adalah yang paling menyebalkan dan nyolot yang Rin pikirkan.

"Heh! Ngapain kaki taruh-taruh di situ?!" teriak Rin kepada Teiru.

"Yah terserah gua dong mau taruh di mana. Kaki-kaki gua, kok lu yang ribet?" ucap Teiru yang nyolotnya mulai kambuh.

"Gara-gara kaki kamu aku jadi hampir tersandung tahu!" teriak Rin.

"Ya, siapa suruh lewat situ. Gak ada yang suruh kan?" ucap Teiru enteng.

"Ya, orang kaga ada jalan lain! Semuanya ketutup sama kursi-kursi yang udah bukan pada mejanya (?) lagi!" teriak Rin. Sudah makin panas dan panas.

"Ya udah, suruh orangnya permisi dong. Emang lu gak ada mulut?" tanya Teiru yang menatap Rin dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

"Gezz, tapi ini jalan yang lebih dekat ke tempat dudukku!" teriak Rin. Tapi gak sampai kencang-kencang amat.

"Jalan yang ketutup tadi juga dekat dengan tempat dudukmu." ucap Teiru. Rin mulai tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi.

"AH! Udah ah! Malas aku debat sama kamu!" teriak Rin lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai mengerjakan soal Matematika Inggris yang diberikan oleh Sonika-sensei.

Kasane Ted yang melihat kejadian debat tadi hanya berkata kepada Teiru, "Hahahaha, Rin-san kalah debat.. Hahahaha, payah!" Teiru juga ikut tertawa.

Dalam hati Rin berkata, "Cih! Coba aku bisa ngeluarin katana, udah kupenggal kepala mereka berdua." Rin masih geram sampai saat istirahat.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

2. Rin x Matahari x Debat

Pada saat pelajaran komputer, pelajaran terakhir, saat mereka di kelas. Menunggu kelompok 1 yang sedang berada di Lab. Komputer itu. Karena jumlah murid di kelas itu berjumlah 34 orang. Jadi setengahnya di Lab. Komputer dan setengahnya di kelas. Yang di kelas pun tidak bermain-main, ada tugas yang diberikan Maika-sensei. Rin dan temannya Haine Ren diberi tugas untuk mencatat yang ribut di kelas. Tapi mereka berdua bukan mencatat, tapi sendirinya malah mengobrol. (Rei : Serius loh)

Lalu, bukannya mengerjakan soal itu sendiri. Tetapi malah nyontek-nyontekkan. Halah, biasa, kelas itu terkenal "paling". Paling nakal, paling berisik, nilai paling jeblok, paling bodoh, dan lain-lain. Padahal sudah kelas 6 juga. (Rei : Umur para VocaUtauFan Rei nyusutin ke umur yang paling pas pada saat duduk di kelas 6)

Yang paling suka nyontek adalah Sukone Teiru dan Kagamine Len. Mereka nyontek ke Rin. Tapi Rin malah bodo amat. Yang penting ngisi terus selesai. Tapi, kayaknya nggak bakal selesai. Soalnya dari tadi Rin ngobrol mulu sama Len dan Teiru. Kata si Len, mereka kelompok "segitiga bermuda". Halah, ada-ada aja si Len ini. Bikin nama yang lebih bagusan dikit kek. Kayak Triple Smart, tapi kepintaran Teiru masih diragukan. Nama "segitiga bermuda" itu tidak Rin sukai. Karena terlalu jelek namanya.

Rin sedang serius mencari. Mencari. Frustasi. Mencari. Frustasi. Mencari...

"Oh ya Len-kun." ucap Rin membuka pembicaraan. Dari pada pusing-pusingan nyari jawaban. Mending ngobrol bentar.

"Apa?" tanya Len enteng-enteng.

"Kamu pernah ke Taman Matahari di B*g*r?" tanya Rin. (Rei : Kenapa hanya B*g*rnya yang kusensor? Nanti kalian akan tahu)

"Nggak. Panas tahu." ucap Len sambil tetep mencari.

"Heh? Panas apanya? Dingin tauk." ucap Rin sambil menulis juga.

"Panas. Coba aja kamu ke matahari." ucap Len.

"Ya elah. Itu mah matahari betulan yang lagi bersinar-sinar terang di tanah (Rei : Karena langit sudah mainstream), yang aku bilang itu taman matahari, bukan matahari." ucap Rin.

"Iya kan panas. Coba aja ke sana. Beh, gosong semua." ucap Len. Wah, kayaknya Len ini mau nyari ribut sama Rin.

"Ish, kamu itu sengaja apa nggak sih!?" tanya Rin yang mulai panas.

"Memang benar kan? Bentuknya kayak gimana?" tanya Len.

"Bentuknya ya gede. Terus ada logo mataharinya.." ucap Rin.

"Tuh kan, ada mataharinya berarti panas dong." ucap Len.

"Grr, di sana dingin tauukk! Aku aja sampe pake jaket ke sana." ucap Rin mulai geram.

"Lah? Di mana-mana tuh matahari panas. Mana ada matahari dingin? Gua bingung loh, Matahari Departement Store kok dingin ya?" ujar Len.

"Emang matahari panaas! Siapa yang bilang dingin?! Kan yang aku bilang itu Taman Matahari bukan matahari asli, dodollll! Mana aku taaauu? Yang pasti tuh Matahari Departement Store dingin ya karena ada AC!" ucap Rin setengah teriak.

"Emang panas kan matahari? Matahari Departement Store dingin karena gadungan kali mataharinya." ucap Len sambil tertawa kecil.

"Matahari Departement Store kan ada yang buat. Cabang-cabangnya banyak. Di mall mana pun pasti ketemu. Tanya dong yang buat Matahari Departement Store, nanya "Kenapa Matahari Departement Store bisa dingin?". Paling jawabannya "Matahari itu panas dek. Bukan dingin." Gitu." ucap Rin panjang lebar.

"Ya, nanya lagi aja "Tuh buktinya Matahari Departement Store dingin." kan gampang." ucap Len.

Tiba-tiba Teiru masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Lagi ngomong apaan?" tanya Teiru.

"Biasa, tentang matahari." ucap Rin.

"Ngobrolin tentang matahari mau ngapain? Mau dimakan tuh matahari?" tanya Teiru.

"Kamu aja yang makan sendiri." ucap Len.

"Oh ya Len-kun, sekalian pancung aja tuh karyawan Matahari Departemen Store." ucap Rin.

"Wah, kamu aja sendiri. Terus kita yang di belakang kamu sambil bawa obor." ucap Len.

"Wah wah, mau ngebunuh karyawan Matahari Departement Store. Gua bilangin ah." ucap Teiru tersenyum jahil.

"Bilang, bilang, tau nomornya aja kagak. Gimana mau bilangin?" ucap Rin. Kayaknya Rin udah keki sama dua orang ini.

"Ya udah.. Abaikan percakapan matahari yang tadi. Rin-chan, jawaban nomor 14 apa?" tanya Len.

"Jawabannya ******* (sensor)." ucap Rin. Len dan Teiru (yang sempat dengar) langsung menulis jawaban yang dikasih tahu oleh Rin.

Lalu acara nyontek menyontek berakhir sampai kelompok 2 yang turun ke Lab. Komputer.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

3. Rin x "olahraga pagi" x menjemput

Pada pagi hari di sekolah VocaUtau, sudah banyak yang datang. Itu adalah hari merayakan Hari Pahlawan. Hari yang sangat Rin sukai. Yang paling Rin suka. Saat Rin datang ke sekolah, ia juga bertemu dengan Utaune Nami. Temannya.

"Yo Rin-chan." teriak Nami.

"Yo juga Nami-chan.. Kita datang yang paling pertama." ucap Rin.

"Iya.. Tumben sekali nih." ucap Nami.

"Iya.. Dan tumben si Teiru-kun belum datang. Biasanya dia datang pagi-pagi sekali." ucap Rin.

"Yah, memang dunia selalu berputar." ucap Nami. Rin hanya mengangguk.

Nami dan Rin juga naik ke lantai 3. Tempat SMP 1-3, ruang guru SMP, dan aula.

Setelah naik-naik ke atas, Rin merasa bosan. Lalu ia kembali ke kelasnya. Dan masuk lalu... BINGO! Teiru ada di dalamnya. Sudah Rin duga, tidak mungkin Teiru datang lebih dari jam 06.10. Biasa, anak rajin. Tapi aslinya nggak.

Di sana juga ada Kagene Rei. Sahabatnya Teiru. Karena setiap kali selalu bersama. Peluk-pelukan lah, sampai dikira Rin mereka berdua itu yaoi.

"Eh Teiru-kun, bukannya yang pengibar bendera pakai baju seragam lengkap? Bukan baju olahraga kan?" ucap Rin sambil membaca buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

"Oh iya, Rei-kun, temenin dong ke rumahku." ucap Teiru.

'Tumben gaya bicaranya pake aku kamu, biasa lu gua. Ada angin apa ini?' batin Rin heran.

"Nggak mau. Males. Kakiku bisa karatan nantinya." ucap Rei.

"Gitu yah.. Parah nih.." ucap Teiru melas. Tapi tidak berpengaruh kepada Rei.

"Sekali nggak mau ya tetep nggak mau!" ujar Rei.

"Rese lu!" ucap Teiru.

'Sudah kuduga! Gak bakal satu hari Teiru-kun ngomong aku kamu!' batin Rin.

"Mau kutemanin?" tanya Rin. Tumben baik nih. Biasa gengsian. *dihajar Rin*

"Terserah." ucap Teiru.

"Ya udah, rumah kamu di mana?" tanya Rin.

"Di *****. Tenang, dekat kok sama sekolah ini." ucap Teiru.

"Ya udah." ucap Rin. Lalu mereka berdua berlari.

Mereka berdua berlari, berlari, tiba-tiba ada jurang di depan mereka, lalu mereka ja-

Rin : Woii! Jadi ngaco nih!

Rei : Hai - hai! Salah script..

Back to the storyy..

Mereka berdua berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari. Yang sekarang memimpin ialah Teiru. Rin tidak terlalu jago dalam berlari. Nilai olahraganya juga jelek. 70-an gitu deh. Kalau hoki cuma bisa 80-an. 90-an aja kaga pernah. Kecuali jika nilai itu nilai teori.

'Dodolll! Capek banget! Berapa meter lagi sih! Rumah apa ujung duniaaa?! Jauh amat! Katanya dekat!?' umpat Rin dalam hati.

Teiru pun berhenti di dekat tiang. Berdiri dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Kecapean mungkin? hahaha, siapa suruh rumahnya jauh. *dihajar Teiru*

'Kecapean ya? Rasain lu.' batin Rin dalam hati. Rin juga sedang berjalan. Capek lari-lari mulu. Kakinya bisa patah.

Akhirnya proses lari, jalan, lari, jalan pun terus terjadi. Sampai pada akhirnya sampai di rumah Teiru. Rin memilih tunggu di depan rumahnya. Tidak baik masuk ke rumah orang. Pikir Rin.

Setelah nunggu bermenit-menit. Belum keluar juga si Teiru. Rin makin capek nunggunya. Lalu orang-orang yang berlalu lalang juga semakin banyak. Rin semakin resah. Dirinya yang berdiri di depan rumah Teiru itu menarik banyak perhatian orang.

'Itu si bangke lama amat sih keluarnya? Apa dia bertelor di dalam? Atau lagi belajar hand-stand?!' batin Rin. Dia mulai panas.

Lalu 3 menit kemudian, Teiru keluar. Sambil lari dengan cepat. Saya ulangi. **Dengan cepat. **

Rin jadi ketinggalan gara-gara Teiru berlari dengan cepat. Rin lalu mengejarnya sambil berteriak "tunggu" berkali-kali. Tapi Teiru juga tidak mendengarnya. Saat Rin berteriak "tunggu" yang kelima kalinya baru dia menyahut. Dasar congek.

"Ah iya Rin-chan, mau menjemput Nigaito-kun?" tanya Teiru tiba-tiba.

"Terserah kamu." ucap Rin datar. Masih kesal dengan perlakuan Teiru yang seenaknya saja meninggalkannya.

Lalu, Teiru mengetuk pintu belakang rumah Nigaito yang kebetulan berada dekat sana. Nama lengkap Nigaito adalah Shino Nigaito. Dan nama kakaknya adalah Shino Nigaiko. Yah, walaupun nama mereka hampir sama bukan berarti mereka kembar.

"Apa?" tanya Nigaiko sambil memakan donat. Wew, Rin terlihat ngiler. Karena donat itu adalah donat kesukaannya.

"Kamu sudah mau pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Teiru.

'Tumben gaya bicaranya pakai aku-kamu. Ah tidak-tidak, pasti Teiru-kun tidak bisa tahan lama pakai gaya bicara seperti itu. Aku yakin. Sangat-sangat yakin!' batin Rin.

"Belum kok. Masih nonton Rockbob Trianglepants *sensor*." ucap Nigaito. Lalu, Tou-sannya Nigaito datang untuk membuka pintu yang awalnya terkunci itu. Tapi karena pintunya kayak penjara (?) gitu, makanya bisa mengobrol.

"Ayo masuk." ucap Tou-sannya Nigaito. Rin dan Teiru pun masuk.

Rin dan Teiru juga melihat tayangan film Rockbob Trianglepants yang lagi ditonton oleh Nigaito. Yah, filmya lumayan lucu sih.

Kemudian, Okaa-sannya Nigaito pun menyadari ada Rin di belakangnya. Lalu ditawari sebuah brownies coklat. Teiru juga. Walaupun tadi Teiru sempat diketahui hawa keberadaannya. Mungkin Teiru menguasai jurus ninja dari Nurato *sensor*. XD

"Eh? Sudah jam segini? Gawat! Bisa telat nih!" ucap Rin panik.

"Iya-iya,aku juga mau berangkat kok, Rin-san. Jangan panik." ucap Nigaito. Rin hanya mengangguk.

-Di perjalanan-

"Hm.. Apakah kita telat?" tanya Teiru.

"Mungkin iya mungkin tidak." ucap Rin. Lalu suasana berubah menjadi canggung.

"Ah ada anjing. Jangan lari-lari." ucap Rin.

"Iya Rin-san/Rin-chan." ucap Nigaito dan Teiru bersamaan.

"Makanya tadi aku berhenti lari. Karena ada dua faktor, yaitu ada anjing dan aku capek." ucap Teiru. Rin hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Kenapa kau nggak sekalian digigit anjing aja?" ucap Rin.

"Wah.." Teiru tersenyum. "Mau aku mati?"

"Mati aja. Peduli amat." ucap Rin.

Dan perjalanan itu sampai ke sekolah. Dan yang pada akhirnya mereka juga lari-lari.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

4. Rin x Kabel listrik x Kesetrum

Saat sebelum Pelajaran Tambahan untuk Try Out, Rin berjalan ke teras belakang kelas. Menikmati angin yang sejuk karena habis hujan deras. Sebenarnya hujannya belum berhenti, cuma gerimis rintik-rintik. Apakah ini karena faktor tahun baru banyak menyalakan kembang api ke langit, lalu langit balas dendam? Sepertinya tidak, mungkin karena musim hujan. Pikir Rin seperti itu.

Rin juga tidak tenang di sana. Ingin sendiri. Eh banyak yang datang. Padahal Rin ingin menikmati sejuknya angin itu sendirian. Rin mengumpat-umpat mereka dalam hati.

Lalu muncullah, Kagamine Len. Sahabat Rin. Yang lumayan jago debat. Nyolot juga seperti Teiru. Jahil. Sering bertengar dengan Nakajima Gumi. Sering banget. Masalah pulpen lah, kotak pensil lah, buku lah, dan lain-lain. Tapi Rin tidak mau ikut campur ke dalam masalah orang.

"Nee, Len-kun, coba kamu pegang kabel listrik di sana." ucap Rin sambil menunjuk kabel listrik terdekat.

"Oh oke, nih aku pegang ya.." ucap Len lalu memegang kabel listrik tersebut.

"Kesetrum gak?" tanya Rin.

"Nggak tuh." ucap Len sambil membangga-banggakan dirinya. Haduh, biasa. Narsis orangnya.

"Ya iyalah, kaga basah. Coba basah." ucap Rin.

"Kamu coba sendiri saja kalau tanganmu basah." ucap Len. "Tuh ada bekas air hujan yang nempel di ring teras."

"Nggak ah.. malas." ucap Rin. Lah, padahal yang ngajak pegang kabel listrik siapa?

"Jiah. Ampun dah. Yang ngajakin tadi siapa?" tanya Len.

"Aku. Tapi aku gak mau pegang." ucap Rin lalu pergi ke kelas. Takut gurunya sudah masuk ke kelas. Kalau telat, bisa-bisa dihukum dia.

"Jeh. Egois." ucap Len lalu berjalan menuju ke kelas.

Peristiwa itu memang aneh. Sangat aneh pula.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

5. Rin x Banjir x Libur

Hari ini Rin pergi ke sekolahnya, masih hujan rintik-rintik alias gerimis. Tapi masih lebih baik daripada hujan deras kayak semalaman. Sepertinya, tahun-tahun ini mau ngalahin banjir seperti tahun lalu nih.

Rin sedang membuat sarapan. Sambil memakai pakaiannya dan mendengarkan lagu kesukaanya. Dolls. Itu judul lagunya. Kata Rin, lagu itu bagus, sedih pula, dan enak didengar.

Setelah sarapan, Rin diantar oleh Tou-sannya ke sekolahnya. Di jalanan banjir, Rin melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

'Banjir-banjir mulu di mana-mana. Kering kek.' batin Rin.

.

.

.

.

In Rin's class...

Dia melihat... Hm, Furuka Mikio dan Sukone Teiru sedang bermain air hujan. Jeh, mereka mau masuk angin kali ya. Udah koridor sekolah becek lagi. Moga-moga kepleset jatuh. Atau mati aja sekalian.

"Jeh! Mikioo! Mesum kau!" teriak Teiru.

'Mesum?' batin Rin.

"Nggak tahu! Fitnah!" teriak Mikio.

"Terus tadi itu apaan?!" teriak Teiru. "Pokoknya Mikio mesum! YAOI!"

Rin bingung karena tidak tahu permasalahan apa yang terjadi. Lebih baik masuk ke kelas (Rei : Aslinya masih di luar kelas) daripada nunggu di sana dan membawa tas seberat besi 100 ton.

"Oh.. di dalam ada CUL-chan juga toh.. Kukira kosong." ucap Rin.

CUL. Anak yang baik, ramah, tapi kadang-kadang jahat. Sering diejek pendek karena dia yang paling pendek di kelas.

"Ah, ohayou Rin-chan." ucap CUL.

"Ohayou CUL-chan." ucap Rin lalu menaruh tasnya.

Lalu Teiru dan Mikio masuk ke kelas.

"Oh, kau pakai sandal jepit?" tanya Rin.

"Ini bukan sandal jepit dodol. Bisa liat kaga sih?" ucap Teiru.

Sandal yang dipakai Teiru memang bukan sandal jepit. Itu sandal yang merek cr*cs itu. Sepertinya Rin tidak bisa membedakan mana sandal jepit sama sandal merek cr*cs itu.

"Oh iya, bukan sandal jepit deh. Hehehehe." ucap Rin cengengesan.

Makin lama, makin banyak yang datang ke kelas. Lalu ada juga yang berbicara tentang banjir.

"Hm, Rin-chan, tolong keluar. Retsu-san mau mengganti pakaian." ucap Teiru.

"Haii." ucap Rin lalu keluar. Teiru dan Yohio berjaga di depan.

"Lama amat sih." ucap Rin kesal.

"Terserah yang makai dong." ucap Teiru.

"Ya udah deh." ucap Rin.

.

.

.

3 menit kemudian..

"Sudah tuh." ucap Teiru. Rin lalu menyelinap masuk.

"Eh, aku belum selesai!" teriak Kyo yang masih mengganti pakaian.

"Eh, gomen, tadi katanya udah. Lagipula aku gak lihat kok." ucap Rin sambil meminum airnya. Lalu Rin berlari keluar lagi.

"Parah kau ya.. Ecchi!" ucap Teiru.

"Aku kaga ecchi! Lagipula, aku juga gak tahu kalau Kyo-san belum selesai mengganti pakaian." ucap Rin.

Setelah acara mengganti pakaian.. Rin pun masuk ke dalam kelas lalu duduk.

"Nee, Rin-san, temani aku." ucap Nigaito tiba-tiba.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Rin.

"Mau ngasih uang jajan ke Nigaiko-nee." ucap Nigaito.

"Hoo.. Ya sudah." ucap Rin lalu mengikuti Nigaito ke lantai 3 tempat di mana Nigaiko berada.

Rin nggak mengikuti sampai ke lantai 3. Tapi pertengahan lantai 3 dan lantai 2. Dari pertengahan tangga itu, dia bisa melihat Teiru mengobrol dengan... ? Yah, Rin tidak melihat lawan bicaranya. Atau putih-putih-wihihihiiiiiha (?) ? Kayaknya nggak mungkin, ada suara lawan bicaranya, tapi kecil. Makanya Rin tidak bisa mengenal suara tersebut.

Lalu setelah Nigaito turun, Rin langsung meninggalkan Nigaito dan menuju ke arah Teiru. Atau tempat toilet.

Akhirnya, Rin mengetahui Teiru berbicara dengan siapa...

Teiru berbicara dengan...

.

.

.

.

Hantu! #dihajar

Salah! Ralat!

Teiru berbicara dengan Hatsuna Mikuo. Terlihat seperti... er, perebutan sesuatu?

"Gak mau, pokoknya aku duluan!" teriak Teiru.

"Nggak! Aku duluan!" teriak Mikuo.

Sepertinya Rin mengetahui permasalahan yang mereka bicarakan..

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berebutan ingin ke toilet...

"Aku juga mau ke toilet." ucap Rin datar.

"Nggak.. Pokoknya aku duluan!" teriak Teiru.

Satu kata di benak Rin. **Egois**.

Lalu Rin menyelip masuk ke dalam tempat toilet untuk menunggu orang di dalam.

Lalu CUL keluar. Sambil berkata, "Gzz, kenapa aku masuk ke toilet bawa buku tulis ya?"

"Ngapain kamu bawa buku tulis?" tanya Rin.

"Makanya itu!" ucap CUL lalu keluar dari toilet. Rin cepat-cepat masuk ke toilet. Teiru ingin masuk, tetapi lebih cepatan Rin.

"Hahahaha, Teiru lambat! Lambat! Hahahaha." ucap Mikuo mengejek Teiru.

"Diam kau!" ucap Teiru.

Lalu, di toilet tengah, Zatsune Miku keluar dari toilet.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga ganti pakaiannya." ucap Zatsune. Zatsune pun keluar dari toilet. Teiru buru-buru masuk. Mikuo juga masuk ke toilet sebelahnya.

Lalu saat Rin keluar dari toilet, sudah ada Mikuo. Cepat amat dia ke toilet.

"Teiru lama ih." ucap Mikuo. Lalu menendang pintu toilet Teiru 2 kali.

"Teiru-kun lamaaa, aku tendang nih." ucap Rin sambil menendang pintu toilet Teiru sekali.

Rin cepat-cepat kabur setelah mengetahui Teiru keluar dari toilet.

Di kejauhan, Rin mendengar suara Teiru dan Mikuo seperti ini :

"Eh, kamu yang nendang ya?!" teriak Teiru hendak memukul Mikuo.

"Bu-Bukan aku saja, si Kagarine-chan juga." ucap Mikuo ketakutan.

"Oh, si Rin-chan, mana orangnya?" tanya Teiru. Ngamuk dia.

"Kabur." ucap Mikuo. Lalu Teiru mengejar Rin. Mikuo hanya mengikutinya saja.

.

.

.

In class 6...

"Haah.. Haah.." ucap Rin kecapean.

"Kenapa kamu? Lari-lari gaje." ucap Nigaito. Di sebelahnya ada Gachapoid Ryuuto.

"Tahu nih. Gaje." ucap Ryuuto.

"Rin-chaannnn... Mana kaamuuu?" teriak Teiru.

"Oh, danger." ucap Rin. "Oh ya, ngumpulin buku tugas [1]!"

Rin lalu cepat-cepat mengambil buku tugasnya. Teiru yang sduah sampai di mejanya juga mengambil buku tugasnya.

Lalu mereka berdua berlari untuk siapa yang lebih cepat. Yang menang adalah...

.

.

.

.

Rin.

Teiru kurang cepat. Karena Rin duduknya agak depan. Sedangkan Teiru agak di belakang.

"Yeah! Aku menang." ucap Rin.

Lalu Rin duduk di tempatnya, tiba-tiba ada Len di sampingnya.

"Rin-chan, kamu tahu..." selanjutnya Len berbicara tetapi tidak di dengarkan oleh Rin.

"Belum." Rin asal jawab.

"Eh, kelas 5 sudah berdoa untuk memulai pelajaran tuh. Masa kelas kita belum?" ucap Rin.

"Tau..." ucap Len.

"Weii.. Berdoa dulu." ucap Kazamine Retsu. Wakil ketua kelas. Dia yang memimpin doanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berdoa...

"Huft.. Hujannya gak berhenti-henti, eh, kok Len-kun ada di sini? Bukannya di pojok duduknya?" tanya Rin.

"Kamu gak nyadar ya?" tanya Nigaito.

"Nggak.. Aku baru tahu." ucap Rin.

"Dia udah dari tadi di sana." ucap Nigaito. Rin hanya ber oh ria.

Tiba-tiba, Kiyoteru-sensei masuk ke kelas.

"Karena cuacanya hujan terus, maka sekolahnya diliburkan." ucap Kiyoteru-sensei.

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" koor semua kelas ( min Nigaito dan Rin)

Nigaito dan Rin sweatdrop melihatnya.

"They a Fu** man." bisik Nigaito kepada Rin. Rin hanyab mengangguk.

Rin lalu mengambil buku tugasnya.

"Di mana buku tugasku?" tanya Rin.

"Nih." ucap Teiru sambil memberikan buku tugasnya Rin.

"Arigatou Teiru-kun." ucap Rin.

"Douita, dan tolong masukin buku tugasku ke dalam tasku dong." ucap Teiru. Rin mengangguk.

Rin lalu berusaha memasukin buku tugasnya ke dalam tas Teiru. Tapi buka resleting tasnya aja susah. Rin berpikir bahwa tas itu tas yang sudah lama sehingga resletingnya susah kebuka.

"Um, Rin-san, permisi, aku ingin mengambil botol minumku." ucap Megurine Luka.

"Sebentar ya.." ucap Rin berusaha memasukkan buku tugasnya ke dalam tas Teiru. Tidak, tidak, bukan usaha untuk membuka resletingnya. Tapi memasukkan bukunya, tasnya kayak bom 1 kg sama kayu-kayu bakar. Isi tasnya kurang banyak! Udah kayak 1 rumah isinya. Padahal pelajaran hari Jumat itu nggak sebanyak itu.

"Teiru-kun, tolong ambilkan botol minumnya Luka." ucap Rin. Lalu Teiru mengambilnya dan memberikannya ke Luka.

"Arigatou Sukone-kun." ucap Luka. Lalu pergi.

Rin lalu turun, lalu mendapatkan banyak orang di sana. Semua kelas dipulangkan.

"Rin-san, mau pulang bareng?" tanya Kyo dan Wil berbarengan.

"Er.. Tidak usah deh. Aku mau nunggu hujannya reda." ucap Rin.

"Baiklah." ucap Wil.

Saat Rin naik ke atas, Nigaiko berbicara sama Rin.

"Rin-chan, lihat Ni-kun tidak?" tanya Nigaiko.

"Nigaito? Dia kalau nggak salah di atas deh." ucap Rin. Lalu pergi ke atas.

.

.

.

Di kelas..

"Nigaito, kamu dicari oleh Nee-sanmu." ucap Rin.

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang? Masa cepat amat. Kan masih hujan." ucap Nigaito sambil memakan bekalnya yang aslinya buat istirahat.

"Nggak tahu deh." ucap Rin.

Lalu Rin berjalan ke tempat Zatsune.

"Nee, Zatsune, kamu nggak pulang?" tanya Rin.

"Belum. Kayaknya di rumahku banjir. Dulu aja banjirnya sampai dada aku." ucap Zatsune.

"Hoo.." ucap Rin. Lalu Rin melihat segerombolan anak laki-laki datang ke kelas dengan pakaian yang agak basah.

'Mereka main hujan?' batin Rin.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit di kelas, beberapa murid juga sudah ada yang pulang. Zatsune pun juga sudah pulang. Dia dijemput oleh bibinya.

"Grr, gimana aku mau pulang nih?" ucap Rin.

"Pulang-pulang saja." ujar Teiru.

"Masalahnya masih hujan, dodol!" ujar Rin.

"Kalau gitu mau aku pinjemin jas hujanku?" tanya Teiru. Nigaito dan Ryuuto mengejek Rin. Perkataan Teiru sempat membuat Rin blushing.

"Ng-nggak usah. Te-terima kasih." ucap Rin sambil blushing.

"Ehem.. Moment RinxTeiru nih." ucap Ryuuto mengejek.

"Di-Diam kau!" ucap Rin.

Lalu Rin keluar sebentar, kemudian Rin melihat Kiyoteru-sensei berada di kelas 4. Rin lalu menyalaminya.

"Kok belum pulang?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Masih hujan kan?" ucap Rin.

"Udah nggak tuh! Itu sudah reda." ucap Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Itu pada main-main pleset-plesetan, sensei." ucap Rin menunjuk ke arah Teiru, Mikio, dan yang lainnya main pleset-plesetan di koridor.

"HEI! Kalian ini masih sempat-sempatnya main! Pulang! Pas lagi gak hujan!" teriak Kiyoteru-sensei. Lalu semuanya pada kabur dan mengambil tas mereka masing-masing dan turun ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di bawah...

"Gila! Ternyata banjir." ucap Rin.

"Nggak terlalu tinggi itu kok." ucap Shion KaIto, yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Rin.

"Oh, Kaito, rumah mu di mana?" tanya Rin.

"Di jalan *******, nomor *****." ucap Kaito.

Lalu Rin berjalan melewati banjir itu, berpegangan pada kayu agar tidak jatuh ke banjir.

"Yaaii, Rin-chan takut air!" teriak Teiru dari kejauhan.

"Nggak kokkk!" balas Rin.

Rin pun berjalan pulang. Bersama Mikio, Ted, dan Kaito. Mungkin sejalan kali.

"Duh, sepatuku menyerap air lagi." kata Kaito.

"Kasihan, aku sih nggak terlalu nyerap air." ucap Rin.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di jalan rumah Rin..

"Kalian ngapain ngikutin akuu?! PERGIII!" teriak Rin kepada mereka.

"Hahahaha, baiklah, kami akan pergi." ucap Ted.

Mereka pun pergi tanpa diketahui Rin. Karena saat Rin menoleh ke belakang, mereka sudah tidak ada. Rin merasa lega.

Lalu kejadian itu adalah kejadian yang tidak diinginkan oleh Rin. Padahal Rin ingin ada pelajaran Komputer. Tapi ternyata sekolah libur. Rin mengumpat dalam hati. Padahal dia juga ingin bersama Teiru...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI~

.

.

.

.

.

**Rei : Itu beneran kisah nyata. Jadi peran Rin di situ seolah-olah itu adalah saya.**

**Rin : Baka-Rei, kau membuatku OOC.**

**Rei : Yah, tidak apa-apa kok.**

**Rin : Huft.. Terserah kau lah..**

**[1] : Buku untuk menulis tugas-tugas yang akan dibawa esok hari. Seperti ada PR, atau ada pemberitahuan rapat, upacara, dan lain-lain. Wajib dikumpulkan.**

**Tanggal kejadian :**

**No 1 : Jumat, 10 Januari 2014**

**No 2 : Jumat, 10 Januari 2014**

**No 3 : Rabu, 13 November 2013**

**No 4 : Jumat, 10 Januari 2014**

**No 5 : Jumat, 17 Januari 2014**

**Rei : Memang nomor 1, 2, dan 4 itu satu hari. **

**Rin : Cerita ini sampai no 5 dulu. Sepertinya belum tentu complete. Baka-Rei juga nggak tahu.**

**Rei : Aku kaga bakaaa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Segala kritikan dan saran akan Rei terima dengan senang hati...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan nge-flame. Tapi kalau mau nge-flame ya sudah deh, itu kan kehendak orang, Rei kaga maksa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review my story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rei : Rei datang untuk melanjutkan fic~**

**Rin : Oh.. Fic nista itu ya.. **

**Rei : Iya~ Tentu saja.. Khu khu khu**

**Rin : Itu fic paling nista.. Senista banget..**

**Rei : Tuh kamu tahu.. **

**Rin : Udah cepetan lanjut! *bawa road roller***

**Rei : Hii!- Ampun! Oke-oke..**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Fanloid bukan milik Rei. Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software, B-Plats, 1st Place, Zero-G, Zola Project, dll.**

**Warning : OOC, aneh, abal, humor garing, EYD tidak tepat, alur kecepatan ataupun kelambatan. Drabble panjang atau pendek XD. Mohon maaf juga bila ada nama makanan, minuman, merk, nama orang, nama negara, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Based on reality life..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading minna~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

=====XX=====

6. Rin x Cowok seksi x Teiru

Pada jam pelajaran PLBJ, sedang terjadi proses belajar mengajar. Walaupun hampir semuanya nggak dengarin penjelasan gurunya. Bandel semua anaknya. Sebagian ada yang main, sebagian ada yang tiduran, ada yang perhatiin gurunya, ada yang bengong. Awas, tar kesambet loh.

Furuka Mikio, cowok yang duduk di samping Rin. Membisikkan sesuatu kepada Rin.

Oke, sebelumnya, mari perkenalan dulu siapa itu Furuka Mikio.

Mikio adalah cowok genit. Umur 14 tahun. Nggak naik kelas 3 tahun. Terlalu _over-protective _kepada Rin. Kata teman-teman, Mikio itu suka Rin. Tapi Rin nggak percaya dan masa bodo aja. Cowok genit mau dipacarin. Idih, Rin mah amit-amit.

"Rin_-chan, _coba kamu lihatin Teiru deh." bisik Mikio kepada Rin.

"Ada apa dengan Teiru_-kun_?" tanya Rin kebingungan. Yang dilihat hanya Teiru yang sedang duduk. Tapi duduknya sangat 'sopan' sekali. Lagi bengong, atau nggak ngobrol sama Rei.

"Itu.. Pahanya Teiru coret_seksi_coret." ucap Mikio. Ampun, Mikio bisa lihat ke mana aja. Tapi masa yang dilihat pahanya Teiru sih? Genitnya kambuh..

"...Iya sih.." ucap Rin sambil _jawdrop. _"Pfft."

"Teiru!" panggil Mikio. Teiru pun menoleh ke arah Mikio.

"Apa?" tanya Teiru.

"Itu." ucap Mikio sambil menunjuk ke arah paha Teiru. Tetapi Teiru tetap tidak mengerti. Rin hanya menahan tawa saja.

"Apaan sih? _Gaje _ah!" teriak Teiru.

"Itu... Paha kamu _seksi._" ucap Mikio. Rin pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Nggak bisa nahan lagi. Udah beneran _ngakak_. XD

"..." Teiru hanya _blushing. _Dibilang sama cowok seksi itu mah berlebihan. Dan sekarang harga diri Teiru bisa menurun. Untung yang tahu hanya Rin dan Mikio.

"K*mpr*t lu!" teriak Teiru kepada Mikio sambil _blushing_. Dan sekarang, Mikio lagi ketawa-ketawa ga jelas.

.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

7. Rin x Pelajaran kosong x Main

Saat pelajaran Matematika Inggris yang lagi kosong. Kebetulan nih, gurunya nggak masuk, lalu guru pengganti guru yang tidak masuk itu juga nggak ngajar. Jadi pas kosong tuh. Padahal ada dikasih PS. Tapi pada nggak kerjain. Satu kata, _**MALAS**_. Di **bold**, _italic_, sama di underline__biar greget. Tak lupa di CAPSLOCK. XD (PS : Pekerjaan Sekolah) XD

"Main yuk!" teriak Ren.

"Ayoo!" koor para laki-laki _trouble maker_.

Lalu mereka mulai bermain tebak-tebakan. Dengan nada lagu "Polisi-polisi... Numpang nanya *prok prok prok*... Sebentar.. *prok prok prok*... Atas nama.."

Rin malah asyik-asyik ngerjain PSnya. Cuma disuruh cari kecepatan, jarak, sama waktu. Gampang. Cuman soalnya bahasa inggris. Rin bingungnya di situ. Kalau soalnya bahasa indonesia sih kaga apa. Ini inggris.

"Polisi polisi numpang nanya... Sebentar... Atas nama... Merk minuman!" teriak Ren lalu segera menunjuk ke arah Rin.

"Ehh.. Minute Maid!" teriak Rin cepat. Lagi asik-asik kerjain, malah ditanyain. Ah, kaga apa. Rin memang berharap mau main ini kok.

"Lu?" tanya Ren ke Rei.

"Fanta." ucap Rei sambil getok-getokin jari ke kursi.

"Lu?" tanya Ren ke Retsu. Cowok berambut hijau yang memakai topi.

"Sprite~" ucap Retsu enteng.

"Lu?" tanya Ren ke Mikio.

"Cendol." ucap Mikio ngasal.

"Ngaco lu. Rei, Retsu, dan Ted, pukul dia." teriak Ren. Lalu semuanya memukul Mikio. Yang paling keras adalah Ren. Pake penggaris besi. Ow.. Poor you Mikio..

"Aku Coca Cola." ucap Ren.

"Polisi-polisi... Numpang nanya *prok prok prok*... Sebentar *prok prok prok*... Atas nama.. Nama makanan!" teriak Ren lalu menunjukkan penggaris besinya ke arah Rin.

"Er.. Apa ya.." ucap Rin sambil mikir. Takut dipukul. Padahal gampang loh, tapi Rin kirain merek makanan.

"Kecap manis ABC!" teriak Rin ngaco. Yang penting itu termasuk bumbu makanan. Ada makanannya.

"Rei?" tanya Ren. Hyuh, syukur Rin kaga dipukul.

"Kentang balado." ucap Rei.

"Semur telur." ucap Retsu.

"Ayam goreng." ucap Ted.

"Nasi goreng terasi." ucap Mikio. Tumben jawabannya waras.

"... Atas nama... Film lawakan." ujar Ren. Menunjuk ke arah Mikio.

"Er.. Apa ya... Aziz Gagap." ucap Mikio. Mas, disuruhnya nama film wei, bukan nama pelawaknya. Dodol.

"Itu mah nama pelawaknya, bego!" teriak Ren lalu memukul Mikio. Dengan sangat kencang.

"Aku tahu." ucap Rin kalem. Sambil ngerjain PS.

"Apa?" tanya Ren.

"Opera Van Java." ucap Rin. Tontonan Rin saat lagi bosen. Rin diem-diem juga suka film begituan.

"Awas ada Sule." ucap Rei.

"Pesbukers." ucap Retsu.

"Stand Up Comedy." ucap Ted.

"Kalau gua, Warkop!" teriak Ren.

Lalu permainan itu bermain dengan lancar. Belum ada guru yang masuk. Amin. Sampai suatu pertanyaan..

"Polisi-polisi... Numpang nanya.. *prok prok prok*... Sebentar *prok prok prok*... Atas nama... Penyakit Langka!" teriak Ren, menunjuk ke arah Rin terlebih dahulu.

"Er.. Spi-Spinocellelar-Spinocellebar Degereration- atau apalah!" teriak Rin frustasi.

"Salah! Lewat," ucap Ren lalu memukul Rin dengan penggaris besi dengan pelan.

"Penyakit ayan." ucap Ren.

'Ayan? Penyakit apaan itu?!' batin Rin.

"_Pass_, gua gak tau." ucap Retsu. Ren, Mikio, Rei, dan Ted memukulnya.

"Nih ya.. Hmm.. KANKER STADIUM SEPULUH!" teriak Ted. Ngaco. Banget.

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seisi kelas tertawa. Serius, bahkan Rin yang lagi mode kalem bisa ketawa. Ngakak banget. Udah Ted jawabnya pakai muka _komuk _segala lagi. Aduh, tambah lagi deh sensasi humornya.

Dan satu hal lagi, suara tertawa Teiru gede banget. Kayak toa kali tuh mulut. Disumpel pake jeruk bali masuk kaga ya?

"Lanjut!" teriak Retsu.

"Polisi-polisi... Numpang nanya.. *prok prok prok*.. Sebentar.. *prok prok prok*.. Atas nama.. Air terjun tertinggi!" teriak Ren. Kali ini suaranya bener-bener mirip toa. Menunjuk ke arah Mikio.

"Danau Toba. Ahahaha." ucap Mikio ngaco. Otaknya kayaknya mesti dibawa ke tempat reparasi nih.

"G*bl*k." ucap Ren lalu memukul Mikio. Ted dan Retsu juga.

Lalu Ren menunjuk ke arah Rin.

"Air terjun Angel di Venezuela." ucap Rin. Lalu melanjutkan PSnya tadi.

"Air terjun Niagara." ucap Rei.

"Sungai Amazon." ucap Retsu ngaco. Air terjun mas.. Bukan sungai. Kayaknya ketularan virusnya Mikio.

"AIR TERJUN BIDADARI DI SURGA!" jawab Ted. Kayaknya, imajinasi Ted terlalu tinggi deh.

"Wadaa.. Air terjun bidadari di surga." ucap Rei. XD

Lalu permainan berlanjut sampai pergantian pelajaran menuju Bahasa Innggris.

.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

8. Rin x Kerja Kelompok x Hancur berantakan

Pada hari Selasa, setelah pulang sekolah. Rin akan kerja kelompok di rumah Kagami Rinto. Kebetulan rumahnya Rinto dekat. Jadi tinggal jalan kaki, terus nyebrang, udah nyampe.

Sebelum itu, Rin makan dulu. Dan baca komik pinjeman dari Teiru.

Lalu, Rin pamit kepada Kaa-sannya saat mau pergi kerja kelompok. Contohlah Rin, anak yang rajin, baik, patuh kepada orang tua. XD #plak

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Rinto..

'Haduh, ini udah di depan rumahnya. Terus teriak nih?' tanya Rin kepada dirinya sendiri. Satu kelemahan Rin, kalau ke rumah orang, takut ngetok pintu sama teriak namanya. Katanya, kalau teriak, suaranya bisa kayak toa.

"RINTO!" akhirnya Rin teriak juga. Tetapi masih dalam mode pelan.

"Iya.." ucap Rinto lalu membukakan pintu untuk Rin masuk.

"_Arigatou_." ucap Rin lalu masuk ke dalam.

'Hoo.. Cuma ada Rei_-kun_ dan Teiru_-kun_.' ucap Rin di dalam hati.

_Matte.._

.

.

.

.

.

25%

50%

75%

99%

.

.

100%

Loading complete..

"HUAPAAAH?! KENAPA TEIRU_-KUN_ ADA DI SINI?!" teriakan Rin menggelegar di seluruh bagian rumah.

"Napa? Gak seneng?" tanya Teiru. Kebetulan dia lagi makan.

"Seneng-seneng aja sih.." ucap Rin. Lalu duduk di lantai. Semua sofa sudah terpakai. Rei yang lagi baca komik Yu-Gi-Oh volume 29 itu yang paling maruk sofanya.

"Nonton apaan?" tanya Rin.

"Benteng Takeshi." ucap Teiru.

"Oh." ucap Rin lalu melihat tontonan itu.

"Yang belum datang.. Muyo, Piko, dan Oliver kan?" tanya Rinto.

"Iya.." ucap Rin. Akhirnya, Rin bisa kebagian sofa juga karena Rei mengalah.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sebentar ya, kubukakan dulu." ucap Rinto lalu bergegas untuk membukakan pintu.

KRIET

"Yo Rinto_-kun_." ucap Muyo dan Utatane Piko plus Oliver. XD

"Yo juga Muyo_-kun, _Piko_-kun, _dan Oliver_-kun_." ucap Rinto. "Ayo masuk."

"Oh, halo, Muyo_-san, _Piko_-san, _dan Oliver_-san_." ucap Rin datar.

"Karena semua udah kumpul, ayo naik ke atas dan ke kamarku." ucap Rinto. Eits, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh karena Rin cewek sendiri. Ini cuma mau kerja kelompok doang kok. Kerja kelompok membuat tabung dengan kertas karton.

.

.

.

Di kamar Rinto..

"Rin_-chan_, nih kartonnya." ujar Rei sambil memberikan (baca : melempar) kertas karton itu kepada Rin.

"Iya-iya, dan _woles _dikit kek. Gak usah pake lempar." ucap Rin sewot.

"Bikin diameternya cepetan." ucap (baca : suruh) Rei.

"Iya! Tapi diameternya berapa?!" tanya Rin yang mulai kaga _woles_.

"10 aja. Cukup kali." ucap Rei mikir.

"Ya udah. Aku lagi buat. Gak bulat kaga apa ya.." ucap Rin lalu menggambar lingkaran dengan diameter 10cm.

.

.

"Udah jadi belum?" tanya Rei.

"Sabar! Bentar lagi juga jadi kok!" bentak Rin.

.

.

"Nih udah jadi dasar tukang suruh-suruh." ucap Rin kesal.

"Ya udah. Tinggal bikin tingginya." ucap Rei.

"Terus kamu kerja apaan dong?!" tanya Rin yang kesabarannya menipis.

"Kamu yang gambar, aku yang gunting." ucap Rei.

"Ya udah." ucap Rin lalu menggambar tingginya.

Sebenarnya, yang kerja cuma Rei sama Rin doang. Rinto dan Muyo lagi main PS2 dengan game PES2013. Oliver lagi makan lollipop. Piko lagi bengong. Teiru lagi baca komik.

Menggambar tingginya agak susah bagi Rin karens mesti disamain dengan lingkaran yang tadi dia buat. Rin mulai capek. Makin gak woles.

"AAARGGHHH! INI GIMANA CARANYA BISA SELESAAI?!" akhirnya Rin teriak-teriak gajelas. Marah-marah sendiri. Yang lain _sweatdrop _melihatnya.

"Potongnya yang woles dong. Sabar. Ini di rumah orang Rin_-chan_, bukan di rumah sendiri." ucap Teiru.

"Tau ya! Ini di rumah orang, bukan di rumah sendiri." ucap Rei ikut-ikutan. Rin mulai panas.

"AKU JUGA TAHU KALI INI DI RUMAH ORANG!" teriak Rin.

"Ya udah. Ga usah teriak-teriak." ucap Teiru nyolot.

'Ih.. Kalau aku bawa _Road Roller_, pasti udah kulindas orang ini.' batin Rin geram.

"Rinto dan Muyo malah main PES. Haduh.. Kacau.." ucap Rin sambil menepuk dahinya.

Setelah dengan penuh perjuangan agar bisa menyamakan diameternya, Rin lalu duduk sambil mengambil (baca : merebut) komik dari tangan Teiru.

"Pinjam ya!" ujar Rin sambil merebut komik dari tangan Teiru.

"He'eh! Tunggu! Gua belum selesai baca!" teriak Teiru lalu merebut komik itu lagi dari tangan Rin.

"Ini juga komik punya kamu! Kamu kan bisa baca kapan saja!" teriak Rin lalu merebut komik itu lagi. Lalu terjadilah acara rebut-rebutan komik. Lalu akhirnya, Teiru mengalah kepada Rin. Setelah itu, malah bermain PS. Rinto lagi bersorak-sorak karena menang terus dari Muyo.

"Rinto, ada game Naruto gak?" tanya Rei.

"Ada. Bentar, gua cariin dulu." ucap Rinto lalu mencari CD gamenya. Maklum banyak CD gamenya.

"Ada game Tekken gak?" tanya Rin nyerocos.

"Gak ada." ucap Rinto. Rin pun langsung pundung.

Lalu, Rinto pun memasuki CD game itu. Tapi, setelah nunggu, belum muncul-muncul juga. Dicopot lagi, masukin lagi. Belum muncul juga. Kegiatan itu dilakukan berulang-ulang sampai 6 kali. Aduh kasihan. Makanya, PSnya beli yang baru. Menunggu agak lama, akhirnya PS itu nyala juga.

"Akhirnya nyala juga." ucap Rinto.

"PS jelekkan sih, makanya lama nyalanya." ucap Rin. Lalu dihadiahi pukulan dari Rinto.

"Rei, main Truth or Dare dulu yuk. Menunggu Rinto dan Muyo selesai main." ucap Teiru.

"Ayo siapa takut." ucap Rei. Lalu mereka berdua bermain Truth or Dare.

Rin? Rin hanya melihat Rinto dan Muyo bermain Naruto. Kayaknya sih seru, cuma Rin nggak bisa main. Di rumah Rin kaga ada PS. Rin juga bukan _game-maniac_.

"Rin." panggil Rei.

"Apa?" tanya Rin.

"Ini hanya ToD ya. Jangan anggap serius." ucap Rei dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ya."

"Rin... _Daisuki yo_." ucap Rei. Rin pun kaget. Tapi dia ingat kalau ini hanya Truth or Dare.

"Nah, udah kan?" ucap Rei ke Teiru. Ternyata, Teiru lah yang memberikan ToD tersebut.

"Iya, udah, bagus Rei, bagus." ucap Teiru sambil menepuk bahu Rei. "Ayo lanjut."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu." ucap Rei lalu mereka berdua kembali bermain.

Akhirnya, Rei pun diberi Dare yang mengerikan oleh Teiru. Disuruh pegang tangan Rin, nyatakan perasaan ke Rin, elus pipi Rin, elus tangan Rin, dan pokoknya yang bernuansa romance. Teiru pun ngakak guling-gulingan, dan akhirnya kejeduk tembok juga. Rasain, kualat si lo. Sementara, Rei sedang _blushing_. Rin juga sedang _blushing_. Orang mana yang nggak _blushing _saat dipegang anggota tubuhnya (yang wajar dipegang) oleh laki-laki?

"Rei, ayo versus." ucap Teiru saat melihat Rinto dan Muyo sudah tidak bermain lagi. Piko tadi juga main versus sama Rinto dan Muyo. Kalau Oliver sudah pulang tadi, sambil mengemut lollipopnya.

"Ayo, siapa takut.." ucap Rei berani. Rin hanya melihat mereka main. Kalau main, pasti Rin kalah.

Akhirnya, Teiru dan Rei main PS Naruto tersebut. Teiru memilih "Naruto dalam mode Kyuubinya" dan Rei memilih "Itachi".

Rin pun melihat pertarungan yang seru. Benar-benar semangat mainnya. Sampe Teiru ngeluarin jurus ultimatenya. Terus Rei yang gunain perlindungan mulu sama serangan jurusnya. Lalu nyerang berkali-kali, biar combo dan critical hit gitu.

'Orang _gamer _mah hebat mainnya, tapi dalam pelajaran... Ckckck, gak bisa. Rei mah lumayan bisa, kalau Teiru? Dunia udah kiamat kalau dia sudah jadi pinter.' batin Rin yang berisi ejeken kepada Teiru. Syukur Teiru kaga bisa membaca pikiran Rin. Kalau bisa, udah dihajar sama Teiru si Rinnya.

Akhirnya, yang kalah ada Teiru. Rei curang sih pakai Itachi. Lalu mereka main lagi, Teiru tetap gunain itu, Rei gunain "Sasuke" yang dewasanya.

Mulai deh versusnya lagi. Udah mereka berdua pakai Rasengan/Chidori. Yang menang sih Rei terus. Kayaknya Teiru payah deh mainnya. XD

Udah, mereka berdua udah banyak mainnya. Yang paling banyak menang adalah Rei. Teiru juga kadang-kadang menang sih. Tapi cuma dikit.

"Aku juga mau coba main dong." ucap Rin.

"Ya udah. Sini aku ajari." ucap Teiru.

Rin dipilihin. Karakternya "Gaara yang versi Ichibi"nya. Teiru yang tadi. Buset, menangan Teiru lah. Rin pun mendecah kesal.

Lalu akhirnya main. Saat Teiru ngeluarin jurus "Ultimate" itu yang pake "Segitiga terus Bulat" di stik PSnya. Rin hampir ngalahin jurus yang dipakai Teiru itu. Cuman Rin nggak konsentrasi sama layarnya. Nggak konsentrasi karena Rinto dan Muyo lagi _yaoi_'an. Buktinya, guling-gulingan sambil peluk-pelukkan. Aduh, tobat nak, tobat. Umur masih muda gitu udah _yaoi_'an. Rei yang lihat juga geleng-geleng kepala. Piko juga.

"Weii! Kalau mau _yaoi_'an jangan di sini! Di kamar aja! *emang ini bukan kamar*" teriak Rin.

"Kita nggak _yaoi _'an!" teriak Rinto dan Muyo.

"Terus itu ngapain dong guling-gulingan?" tanya Rin.

"Cuma main doang!" teriak Rinto. Muyo hanya mengangguk.

"Ah... Terserah kalian saja." ucap Rin.

Lalu mereka semua pada bermian PS. Oliver sudah balik lagi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Piko lagi versus sama Muyo. Versus PSnya loh, bukan versus _yaoi_. XD

"Eh.. Oliver, beli cemilan yuk." ajak Rei.

"Ayo," ucap Oliver. Lalu mereka berdua pun pergi.

"Rinto, main PES yuk." ajak Rin. Ternyata Rin juga suka sama sepak bola, walau cuma 5%.

"Ya udah." ucap Rinto lalu mengganti CD Naruto tadi menjadi PES 2013. Dengan Back song Noah - Separuh Aku. Asek, lagu galau buat Rinto tuh. XD

Rin ingin memilih Barcelona, tapi gak ketemu. Jadi Rin pengen pilih Juventus aja. Tapi katanya Rinto bisa atur. Setelah Rinto atur, akhirnya ada juga Barcelona. Rinto milih Manchester United. Lalu tarung deh. Rin juga ada gol'in. Tapi kebanyakan yang gol'in itu Rinto. Rin nggak terlalu bisa main. Muyo lalu bantuin Rin.

"Gini.. Caranya gini.." ajar Muyo kepada Rin.

"Iya.. Iya... Aku tahu.." ucap Rin sambil memainkan stiknya itu. Sombong lu Rin. Udah bola direbutin mulu sama Rinto.

"Kami datang!" teriak Rei sambil makan es krim Cornetto. Rin yang melihat Rei makan es krim jadi ngiler. Oliver bawa makanan ringan yang lain.

"Hajar!" Rin lalu mem-_pause_ game itu demi mengambil makanan ringan yang Oliver dan Rei beli.

Rin pun memakannya. Udah makan kayak kuda. Ampe berantakan tuh kamar gara-gara bekas makanan Rin jatuh ke lantai. Rin mah bodo amat. Nanti juga disapu kan. (Rei : Itu bener-bener pemikiran saya. XD) Juga pada minta makanan yang Rin makan.

"Aku pergi beli cemilan lagi ya." ucap Rinto sambil menyeret Rei ke mini market lagi. Ah~ Kasihan nasibmu Rei.

Rin pun melanjutkan main PSnya. Muyo yang menggantikan Rinto mainnya. Rin main juga lumayan, tapi terganggu gara-gara Teiru megang rambut Rin terus.

"Lepasin rambutku dari tanganmu!" teriak Rin kepada Teiru. "Tar kusut!"

"Rambutmu enak dipegang sih.." ucap Teiru sambil tetap milin-milin (?) rambut Rin.

Muyo dan Rei kembali. Membawa cemilan yang tadi juga dibeli sama Oliver. Rin juga langsung nyomot. Katanya tadi gak kebagian gara-gara banyak yang minta. Sekarang dia makan cemilan itu khusus pribadi. Lagi asyik-asyik main PS. Piko sama Oliver udah pulang bareng. Lalu, Teiru dijemput sama _Tou-san_nya. Udah jam 4 sih wajar. Lalu, Muyo juga udah dijemput. Karena bete, Rin juga pulang ah. Ke Mini Market dulu. Tersisa Rei dan Rinto deh.

.

..

.

.

=====XX=====

9. Rin x Salah menaruh tas x Retsu

Pagi itu, hari Senin yang indah... Sangat indah...

"DAPUK! UDAH JAM ENAM LEBIH 15 MENIT?! MASUKNYA JAM SETENGAH TUJUH LAGI! BISA TELAT NIH!" teriak tokoh utama kita, Kagarine Rin.

Rin lalu cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi. Dengan mandi secepat-cepatnya, lalu menuju kamar lagi memakai seragam, lalu memakai bedak biar cling (?). Lalu nyalain dispenser, menuang bubuk susu coklat berkalsium tinggi, katanya biar tinggi dan biar lebih tinggi dari Teiru.

Dengan sangat cepat dari biasanya, Rin lalu meminum susu coklat itu langsung, masa bodo dengan panas yang ada, yang penting gak terlambat, pakai kaus kaki juga cepat-cepat. Lalu Rin meminta Tou_-san_nya mengantar biar cepat dan juga sudah berpamitan dengan Kaa_-san_nya.

Sesampainya di sekolah..

Rin melihat Kazamine Retsu yang berjalan di depannya, jadi Rin diam saja. Jadi kayak mengekor gitu, tapi bukan maksud Rin ngekor Retsu itu Rin suka sama Retsu, idih, Rin mah jijay sama Retsu. Retsu cocoknya sama Koe atau nggak CUL.

Sesampainya di kelas..

Rin akhirnya sampai di kelas, tapi suasana kelas masih sepi. Sangat sepi.. Setelah Rin melihat jam, sudah jam 06.30 tapi masih sepi. Ah kalau gitu mah Rin datangnya siangan aja. Teiru si pendatang pagi aja belum datang. Rin sih berharap Teiru absen hari itu, tapi kayaknya harapan Rin itu masih jauh. Meningat Teiru selalu datang meskipun dia sakit.

Rin lalu menaruh (Baca : melempar) tasnya dengan biasa (baca : sangat keras) sehingga membuat Maika kaget.

"Astaga Rin_-chan_, woles aja kali." ucap Maika yang menulis jadi salah nulis.

"Ehehe.. _Gomen ne _Maika." ucap Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Retsu pun ingin duduk, tetapi melihat tasnya CUL ada di tempat duduknya. Sepertinya CUL salah taruh tas nih. Lalu Retsu seperti (ingin) ngamuk.

"CUULLLLLL!" teriak Retsu. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"CUUUULLLLLLL!" teriak Retsu lagi lebih kencang. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Retsu mulai naik darah.

"CCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" akhirnya Retsu berteriak yang sangat kencang baru disahutin sama CUL. Ceritanya CUL lagi di luar kelas terus Retsu ada di dalam kelas.

"APAAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak CUL.

"TAS LU!" teriak Retsu.

"APAAANN?!" teriak CUL. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar teriakan Retsu yang lumayan keras itu.

"TAAAAASSSSSSSSSS LUUUUUUU!" teriak Retsu lagi. Udah mulai gak woles nih dia. Rin sama Maika hanya ketawa-ketiwi saja. XD

"AAAPPPAAAAAANNNN SIIIIHH?!" teriak CUL lagi dari kejauhan. Kayaknya si CUL congek banget nih. Retsu mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Udah menghembuskan nafas sebanyak dua kali. Bersiap-siap untuk teriak.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU CUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" teriak Retsu sekencang-kencangnya. Dan akhirnya CUL masuk juga.

"Ah iya yah.. _Gomen_." ucap CUL lalu menaruh tasnya di tempat duduk yang seharusnya.

Rin hanya ketawa ketiwi melihat kelucuan wajah Retsu yang lagi marah itu. XD

.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

10. Rin x Perang mulut x KeGAJEan

Setelah pulang sekolah.. Rin ingin mencari tempat duduk. Ya, tempat duduk yang dekat sama Kamine Lenka. Lenka yang duduk di samping Lily. Lalu, Defoko yang pindah tempat duduk agar dekat sama Maika. Jadi Rin memilih untuk duduk di tempat Defoko. Pas belakang Defoko ada Teiru tuh. Ehem..

Lalu setelah Rin meletakkan tas di tempat Defoko (yang sekarang jadi tempat numpangya Rin), Kaito tiba-tiba nyelonong aja langsung dan menaruh tasnya di meja Rin.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Rin kepada Kaito karena langsung taruh aja tasnya di meja Rin.

"Ini tempat langganan gua." ucap Kaito.

"Ya kasih aku hari ini aja napa?" kata Rin.

"Nggak bisa! Ini tempat langganan guaa!" kata Kaito.

"Kasih aku aja napaa?!" teriak Rin.

"Nggak bisa ih!" teriak Kaito makin menjadi-jadi.

"Kamu kan bisa duduk di mana sajaaa!" teriak Rin juga makin keras.

"Kamu kan bisa duduk di tempatnya Lily atau nggak Kamine _-san_!" teriak Kaito.

"Tapi aku maunya di sini!" teriak Rin.

"Jangan-jangan kamu mau dekat sama Teiru?" kata Kaito sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Nggak lah! Aku kan juga mau dekat sama Lenka_-chan_!" ucap Rin.

"Ya udah, gusur aja tempatnya si Lily." ucap Kaito.

"Nggak bisa, Lenka_-chan_ kan udah mau duduk sama Lily_-chan_." ucap Rin sambil mempertahankan tempat duduknya.

"Gusur aja si Utane_-san_." ucap Kaito.

"Woii.. Gua mau pindah." ucap Rinto.

"Ke mana?" tanya Kaito.

"Ke tempatnya si Maika." ucap Rinto.

"Meh.. Kan kasihan." kata Rin.

"Itu.. Si Maika digusur aja ke bangku kosong itu." ucap Kaito. Wah pada kejam nih, main gusur-gusuran.

"Okey~" Rinto lalu menggusur tempat Maika dan menaruh tas miliknya ke sana.

Rin lalu berbisik kepada Muyo yang kebetulan lagi makan. "Kalau ada orang yang mau gusur tempat aku, pukul aja dia." Muyo pun mengangguk.

Lalu Rin keluar kelas dan ingin pergi jajan, eh, belum nyampe keluar pintu kelas, Kaito udah ingin menggusur tas Rin. Buru-buru Rin langsung balik dan Kaito mengambil tasnya lagi dari kursi Rin.

"Ih, termpat kamu harusnya tuh di sini." ucap Rin sambil mengambil tas Kaito dan membuangnya ke lantai.

"Wo-Woi! Tas gua itu!" teriak Kaito lalu mengambil kembali tas yang dibuang oleh Rin itu.

"Makanya.. Cari tempat lain kek!" teriak Rin dengan oktaf yang sangat tinggi.

"Aku maunya di sini! Udah kamu di samping Miku aja.. Sahabat sendiri juga." ucap Kaito. (Sekedar catatan : Zatsune Miku di chap lalu itu adalah Hatsune Miku, salah ketik yang chap 1 yang harusnya Hatsune Miu jadi Zatsune Miku)

"Tapi aku maunya di sini. Itu terlalu jauh, gusur aja tempatnya Rei, lalu pindahin ke samping Miku_-chan_." ucap Rin enteng banget.

"Lu ngomong enak, tapi ngelakuinnya..." kata Kaito. Rin hanya bersiul-siul.

"Rei, pindah ya.. Tuh samping Miku. Ehem.." ucap Kaito kepada Rei. Rei geleng-geleng pantat #plak Maksudnya geleng-geleng dugem #plak #slap Maksudnya geleng-geleng kepala. (Note : Di sini ceritanya Rei pacaran sama Miku)

"Nggak mau. Aku maunya tetep di sini." ucap Rei. Kaito pun memasang tampang melas, tetapi tidak berpengaruh terhadap Rei. Kasihan de lo, makanya kalau mau masang tampang melas, yang bener, jangan kayak kotoran kuda diblender. XD

"Rin, kalau mau jajan, jajan aja, tar aku yang jagain." kata Rei kepada Rin. Rin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Nggak bisa, aku nggak akan jajan sebelum si BaKaito ini menemukan tempat duduknya." ucap Rin.

"Rin_-chan_, pliss ya pindah." ucap Kaito melas.

"Nggak mau. _Ladies first_." ucap Rin dalam mode bahasa Inggrisnya. XD

"Ah ya udah deh. Gua pojok aja." kata Kaito yang akhirnya mengalah kepada Rin dan memilih duduk di pojokan dekat jendela.

"Yeah~, gitu dong~~" kata Rin yang bangga. Lalu pergi keluar untuk jajan.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME~

Jam istirahat telah selesai. Sekarang saatnya PM. Sudah renungan siang juga. Lalu, Ren berkata :

"Yang berisik gatak! 1, 2, 3!"

Semua pun pada diam, masih ngomong dalam bahasa isyarat. XD Tapi Mikio ngomong :

"Ale ale~"

Langsung semua pada gebukin Mikio.

Permainan itu berlanjut terus ke tahap yang lebih tinggi. Sampai gak boleh kelihatan gigi lah, bersuara sedikit pun lah, ntar kena skuat jump 50 kali.

Kali ini Rin yang bersuara :

"A...B...Ccc..."

Langsung semuanya pada mukul Rin, tapi pelan. Terkecuali si Yuzukira Yukito, mukul kepala Rin pake buku tebal. Uwew.. Kepala Rin sampai sakit. Kalau Mikio mah.. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, megang-megang rambut Rin lalu dicium. Dengar-dengar sih, Mikio suka sama Rin.

"Heii! Siapa yang mau tukar tempat?" tanya Defoko.

"Sayaa!" teriak Kaito dari kejauhan.

"Beneran nih?" tanya Defoko.

"Ya beneran lah, masa bohongan? Dodol lu!" teriak Kaito. Kalau ngomong mungkin nggak kedengaran, makanya pakai teriak.

"Ya udah." ucap Defoko lalu menuju tempat Kaito. Sekarang Kaito menempati bangku Defoko.

"TIDAAAKKK!"

Ya, suatu masalah untuk Rin. Kenapa Kaito duduk di sanaaa? Rin sekarang pusing-pusing aja lah. Padahal tadi sudah bersorak karena nggak ada si BaKaito. Haduh.. Malahan si Teiru suka karena si Kaito duduk di situ lagi. Haduh... Apa mungkin mereka _yaoi_? Rin pernah men-cap mereka sebagai pasangan _yaoi _terbaik setelah pasangan _yaoi _TeiruxLen. Rin memang _fujoshi._

Lalu _sensei _Ona sudah datang. Mereka semua diam. Pada membenci _sensei _Ona, termasuk Rei. Karena sok ngatur, ngasih hukumannya banyak, kata Rei begitu. Rin sih netral-netral aja, tapi kadang-kadang benci. Kenapa? Karena cuma ngobrol bentar doang langsung di catat.

_Sensei _Ona lalu memberikan sebuah kertas uji coba kepada murid kelas itu. Tidak terlalu susah. Gampang gampang susah lah. XD

"BaKaito, adu nilai yuk." ajak Rin.

"Ayuk!" kata Kaito dengan semangat membara.

"Eh, aku juga ikutan ya." ucap Yukito. Rin mengangguk. Sebenarnya sih pengen nggak dikasih, gara-gara dendam pribadi tadi.

"Ajak Nigaito juga ya." ucap Kaito. Rin mengangguk lagi.

Lalu adu nilai pun dimulai. Teiru juga nyari kesempatan buat nyontek kepada "kunci jawaban" (baca : Rin). Tapi, tetap saja Rin nggak ngasih. Buat jawab soal aja nutup-nutup kertas. Itu mah juga gak bakal bisa ngerjain karena ketutup banget. Bahaya sih, belakang Rin sama samping kanan Rin. Kalau samping kiri nyontek nggak papa. Tapi samping kiri Rin nggak bakal bisa nyontek karena itu tembok. XD

"Rin_-chan! _Jangan dibalik lembarannya!" teriak Teiru panik.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Aku jadinya nggak bisa nyontek." ucap Teiru.

GUBRAKK! Rin pun ber-gubrak-ria. Ternyata Teiru cuma mau nyontek. Ampun dah Teiru.. Tobat.. Tobat.. Kata Clara_-sensei _orang yang tukang nyontek itu sampah dunia. Aw.. Kata-katanya sangat menyakitkan.

Lalu Rin pun mengerjakan lagi. Dan menutupi agar tidak dicontek oleh Teiru.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Akhirnya Rin yang menang dalam adu nilai tersebut. Rin betul 35 salah 5. Jadi dapat 88. Kaito dapat 50 karena betul 20 dan salah 20. Nigaito sama kayak Kaito. Kalau Yukito lupa.

Akhirnya pulang, Rin nggak mau berlama-lama di sana. Bisa sakit dia.

.

.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

TBC~

.

.

.

**Rei : Akhirnya selesai juga ficnya~**

**Rin : Sangat jelek ini fic.. **

**Rei : Ah! jangan jahat Rin-chan!**

**Balas review..**

**Shirota Sakuya**

**Iya dong ini kehidupan Rei.. XD**

**Benarkah? Keren sekali.. Bisa langsung stress setelah baca fic ini.. **

**Sudah lanjut dan terima kasih sudah mau mereview..**

**.**

**.**

**Yang lain dibalas melalui PM~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kritik dan saran Rei terima~**

**Flame juga diterima~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rei : Datang untuk melanjutkan fic!**

**Rin : Pergi jauh-jauh!**

**Rei : Rin**_**-chan**_** jaat! *kabur***

**Rin : *masa bodo***

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Fanloid bukan milik Rei. Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software, B-Plats, Power FX, 1st Place, Zero-G, Zola Project, dll. Utauloid dan Fanloid milik para creator masing-masing. Cerita ini asli milik Rei.**

**Warning : So OOC! Gaje! Aneh! EYD tidak benar! Alur kecepatan atau kelambatan! Humor garing kriuk-kriuk! Typo or Misstypo**

**Dan ada keralatan lagi, Yuzuki Yukito jadi Honne Dell. Kenapa ganti? Elah, temenku yang mengetahui ini ngamuk, pengennya jadi Dell. Ya udah Rei kabulin. Banyak maunya sih. Rese. =3=**

**Note 2 : Mungkin banyak kata-kata yang melanggar Guidelines, tapi kaga banyak..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rin side..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading minna~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=====XX=====**

11. Rin x Pelajaran x Ngakak

Pada saat pelajaran Bahasa Indonesianya Clara_-sensei_, meh, pokoknya seru dah. Dijamin 100% kalau pada saat pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia, ngakak semua deh. Itu pun kalau kalian mau balik ke kelas 6 lagi. XD *dilempar sendal*

Oke-oke, pada saat itu, semua sangat tentram sekali. Clara_-sensei _yang mendikte'in anak-anak nulis. Biasa, catetnya tentang drama. Alah, ini mah aku juga bisa. Gampang!

Pelajaran berlangsung tentram, tetapi Honne Dell, anak **paling trouble maker **di kelas, ngebikin rese mulu ke Clara_-sensei_. Ya lalu Clara_-sensei_nya negor.

"Pelot (baca : plot) yaaii.. Pelot pelot! Dicebok.. Oh!~" nyanyi Dell dalam kelas.

"Heh! Kamu ya nyanyi mulu!" teriak Clara_-sensei _ke Dell. Aku mah ngakak-ngakak aja. Seru kalau Dell dimarahin sama Clara_-sensei_. Rasanya asyik. XD

Pokoknya, Dell selalu sibuk ngejailin Clara_-sensei _terus. Pokoknya satu kelas dibikin ngakak sama dia. Udah ketawa-ketawa mulu. Gigi ompong dikasih liat mulu. Woi, makanya tuh, sikat gigi biar sehat. Pake pasta gigi p*ps*d*nt. Biar CLING!

"Udah lah, Honne_-san_ berisik mulu. Tar mati loh gara-gara keselek." ucap Clara_-sensei._

WAKAKAAKAKAKA!

Seisi kelas pun tertawa. Dell juga ketawa. Padahal dia diejekin, tapi masih ketawa. Urat malunya udah putus kali ya? Atau obatnya habis? Kalau obatnya habis, boro-boro beli, tar kehabisan stoknya, semakin 'waras' deh dia.

"Haduh.. Kok bisa ya si Honne_-san_ begini. Pacarnya siapa sih?" ujar Clara_-sensei _sambil nepuk-nepuk dahinya.

"PACARNYA KAMINE LENKA!" teriak satu kelas.

Ya, seorang Honne Dell pernah pacaran sama seorang Kamine Lenka. Jika kalian mencoba merefresh halaman ini, bukan halaman ini yang error. Tapi ini memang kenyataan. Seorang Honne Dell yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang termasuk dalam kategori trouble maker bisa pacaran sama Kamine Lenka yang notabenenya adalah cewek biasa? Wew, dunia kiamat loh kalau gitu. Aku juga kaget.

"Haduh.. Gawat.. Kamine_-san_, putusin aja ya." ucap Clara_-sensei_.

"Emang udah putus sih.. Yaaa..iiii!" teriak Dell kepada Clara_-sensei._ Wah, lancang dia. Tapi ini udah biasa.

"Makanya Kamine_-san, _cari pacar tuh jangan kayak Honne_-san_." ucap Clara_-sensei_. Lenka hanya mengangguk. Sambil tersenyum.

"Tau ya!" teriak Dell kepada Lenka.

"Ih diem. Tar keselek gigi sendiri loh. Mulutnya ternga-nga mulu sih." ucap Clara_-sensei. _Aku pun hanya tertawa kecil. Lebih memperhatikan Clara_-sensei _bicara daripada ngerjain PS.

"Makanya, tar ada pengumuman : Telah ditemukan seorang anak laki-laki kelas 6 yang bernama Honne Dell meninggal secara tiba-tiba gara-gara keselek gigi sendiri. Dia bisa keselek gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa. Sekarang mayatnya sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ini nggak lucu? Ya, pasti lucu lah." kata Clara_-sensei_. Satu kelas ketawa semua. Gimana nggak ketawa? Orang itu lucu, masa nggak lucu?

Dell mingkem. Merada dirinya terhina. Aku hanya ketawa aja. Udah mukanya kokek lagi. XD

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kembali kerjain PSnya." kata Clara_-sensei_.

"Nggak mau." ucap Dell.

Clara_-sensei_ pun mengambil botol minumannya dan mengarahkan ke arah Dell (yang kebetulan duduk dekat meja guru). Mau dilempar karena kecerewetannya yang luar biasa.

"Kalau ngomong lagi, _sensei _lempar nih!" ancam Clara_-sensei_. Aku hanya bisa cekikikan.

Lalu semuanya kembali sunyi, tidak ada yang berani mengobrol saat pelajaran Clara_-sensei._ Kadang Dell juga mengisengi Ren atau nggak si Oliver.

.

.

.

.

.

12. Rin x Perang x Lari-larian

Aku datang pagi hari ini. Aku sangat suka datang pagi. Sekitar jam 06.15 atau nggak 06.20.

Setelah sampai di kelas, aku melihat Utane Uta atau panggilan akrabnya adalah Defoko. Aku melihat Defoko sedang mainin rangkaian listrik.

"_Ohayou _Defoko." sapaku.

Dia menoleh ke arahku dan berkata, "_Ohayou mo _Rin."

Aku segera menaruh tasku dan mengumpulkan buku tugas. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Defoko.

"Rangkaian listrik siapa?" tanyaku.

"Punya kelompokku." ucap Defoko. Lalu aku melihat nilainya, masih 85. Kalau kelompokku 90. Kelompok IPAku terdiri atas (Yohio, Ted, CUL, Nami, BakaTeiru, Yuuma, Rin).

"Oh gitu.." ucapku. Dan kami berdua diam saja.

BRAK!

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh Mikio. Sebenarnya udah biasa sih. Tapi masalahnya, pintunya udah rusak, masa mau dirusakin lagi, kan kasihan pintunya. Bukan cuma Mikio doang, Teiru, Rei, Gakupo, dan Rinto juga.

Aku dan Defoko bercerita tentang mimpi masing-masing. Defoko mimpinya seram semua. Ada hantu merangkak lah, ada tuyul lah, ih, pokoknya seram banget. Aku berharap moga-moga mimpi Defoko nggak seram-seram mulu.

"Defoko, kenapa mimpimu seram-seram semua sih?" tanyaku kepada Defoko.

"Ya kalau mimpinya udah begitu, mau diapain lagi?" jawab Defoko.

Aku pun kicep. Nggak mau bicara lagi, lalu tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik untuk dikerjakan. Yaitu menjahili Teiru.

"Defoko, Defoko." panggilku.

"Apa?"

"Jahili Teiru_-kun _yuk, ehehehehe." ucapku dengan tertawa jahat.

"Wah, ide bagus tuh. Pas kita lagi bosan-bosannya." ucap Defoko. Lalu aku pun mengambil penggaris besi kcil di bawah kalender lipat. Lalu menyuruh Defoko memukul Teiru menggunakan penggaris besi kecil itu.

"Ah! Sakit dodol!" teriak Teiru. Aku dan Defoko hanya bisa ketawa.

"Rinto tolong aku!" teriak Teiru. Rinto pun datang ke tempat Teiru. Sekarang pas, dua lawan dua.

Utane Uta and Kagarine Rin vs Kagami Rinto and Sukone Teiru.

Defoko tetap mukul Teiru pakai penggaris besi kecilnya, Teiru hanya bisa menghindar. Dia memang cekatan sih orangnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat Defoko menyerang Teiru dan Rinto.

"Oh, kamu mau perang pakai penggaris besi? Baiklah." ucap Teiru sambil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah penggaris besi berukuran 30cm.

"The game is beginning~" ucap Teiru dan Rinto. Mereka mulai mengerjarku dan Defoko.

"De-Defoko, ayo kita... KABUR!" teriakku sambil menarik Defoko lalu turun ke lantaik bawah.

Aku dan Defoko berlari sampai ke tangga. Dan melihat ke belakang, mereka masih mengejarku dan Defoko. Lalu aku dan Defoko tetap berlari dan akhirnya sampai di lapangan.

"Hah.. Hah.. Mereka menemukan kita?" tanya Defoko. Sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan. Bisa terbaca melalui raut wajahnya.

"Mungkin tidak." ucapku sambil melihat ke atas balkon sekolah.

Beberapa lama kemudian, terdengar teriakan dari atas balkon.

"ITU DIA MEREKA BERDUA!"

Siapa yang berteriak? Oh, itu si Red-hat monster. Julukanku kepada si Teiru. Bukankah Red-hat monster terdengar bagus?

"Mereka menemukan kita!" teriak Defoko.

"Ayo kita ke kantin untuk bersembunyi!" ajakku lalu menarik tangan Defoko ke kantin.

Di kantin kami melihat Miriam_-sensei_ sedang membeli makan di kantin.

"_Ohayou _Miriam_-sensei_." sapaku kepada Miriam_-sensei_. Defoko juga menyapa Miriam_-sensei_.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Miriam_-sensei._

"Kami dikejar oleh monster." ucapku yang sebenarnya berisi ejekan kepada Teiru. Defoko mengangguk.

"Monster?" ulang Miriam_-sensei_. Aku mengangguk mantap. Lalu aku melihat siluet perak dan kuning di dekat perpustakaan.

"Uaa! Itu mereka! Sampai jumpa nanti Miriam_-sensei!_" kataku dengan volume suara yang sedikit kunaikkan. Aku lalu menarik tangan Defoko lagi untuk berlari ke parkiran (yang kebetulan dekat di lapangan). Aku juga memberikan penggaris besi versi mini itu ke tangan Defoko. Teiru mengincarku, sementara Rinto sedang mengincar Defoko.

Aku berlari ke tempat parkiran itu. Teiru tetap mengejarku, aku hanya bisa berlari saja. Mau tidak mau. Ya, aku akui larinya Teiru itu lumayan cepat loh. Lalu aku terpojok setelah melihat di belakangku adalah dinding. Dia sudah siap dengan penggaris besinya.

"Kenapa aku menjadi incaranmu?!" teriakku. Dia nggak mau tahu. Dia tetap memukulku dengan penggaris besinya. Dasar Red-hat monster!

Aku juga melihat Defoko yang diburu oleh Rinto. Defoko juga tetap memukul Rinto. Teiru memberi aba-aba agar pergi dari tempat itu kepada Rinto. Rinto menggangguk lalu mereka berdua pergi ke atas. Aku dan Defoko mengejar mereka berdua. Tapi mereka berdua larinya sangat cepat. Aku dan Defoko sampai kewalahan. Teiru berlari ke arah kiri dan Rinto mengejar ke arah kanan.

"Defoko, ke arah kanan atau kiri?" tanyaku.

"Ke arah mana saja." jawab Defoko. Aku menunjuk ke arah kiri, dan melihat seorang Sukone Teiru sedang berdiri siaga, tanpa penggaris besinya. Lalu aku menyuruh Defoko untuk menghadang Teiru. Lalu aku berlari ke arah kanan, yang merupakan jalan menuju ke kelasku.

Sesampainya di kelas, aku pun mencari Rinto.

"DI MANA ORANG YANG BERNAMA KAGAMI RINTO?!" teriakku. Semua memandangku aneh, lalu ekor mataku menangkap siluet kuning yang sedang siaga dengan penggaris besinya Teiru. Lalu aku mengejarnya dan terjadilah acara rebut-rebutan penggaris besi. Setelah beberapa lama, Rinto pun mengalah dan aku akhirnya mendapatkan penggaris besi tersebut.

Setelah menghabisi Rinto, aku melihat Defoko dan Teiru yang sedang kejar-kejaran. Terlihat juga Defoko yang sedang memukul Teiru dengan penggaris besi kecilnya. Teiru juga menghindar.

"Defoko! Pakai ini aja!" teriakku sambil memberikan penggaris besi milik Teiru yang sedang kupegang itu. Defoko lalu menerimanya dan memukul Teiru. Teiru terlihat kewalahan. Dan sepertinya dia mendapatkan ide. Dia langsung mengambil pianika Defoko dan mengambil selangnya dan diputar-putar. Defoko yang melihat itu segera berteriak.

"HEI! BALIKIN SELANG PIANIKAKU!" teriak Defoko. Aku hanya melihatnya.

"BALIKIN DULU PENGGARIS GUA!" teriak Teiru sambil menyambuk Defoko dengan selang pianika itu.

"DEFOKO! AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU!" teriakku lalu memukul Teiru yang sedang memutar-mutarkan selang pianika itu. Defoko juga merebut selang pianika itu.

"BALIKIN SELANG PIANIKA GUA!" teriak Defoko. Aku juga membantu Defoko menarik selang pianika itu. Teiru sepertinya agak terdesak. Dengan (sangat) tiba-tiba, Teiru menggelitik leherku, sontak aku langsung lari kebirit-birit sambil melepas penggaris besinya dari tanganku. Ya, kelemahanku adalah kelitikan.

Setelah semua itu berakhir, selang pianika Defoko juga sudah dibalikin. Sekarang Teiru sedang berjalan keluar. Rupanya hari ini menjadi hari yang menegangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

13. Rin x Rekreasi x Ke Bogor

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Hari ini aku juga ingin pergi ke Bogor bareng teman-temanku. Okaa_-chan _(sebut saja Lola) juga. Hari ini pasti menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Tapi sayangnya, aku masih mengantuk.

Aku juga mengajak Miku_-chan_. Katanya dia mau pergi. Aku lalu beres-beres persiapan, Okaa_-chan_ juga memasakkan aku sarden. Aku paling suka dengan sarden.

Setelah semuanya beres, aku langsung pergi menuju rumah Rei. Patokannya emang di situ sih. Sekarang masih jam 05.30. Masih pagi, kendaraan juga jarang ada yang lewat.

Setelah sampai di rumah Rei, ya, aku melihat Kaa_-san_nya, sudah menyapa Okaa_-chan,_ mereka berbincang-bincang. Lalu aku juga melihat Rei yang sudah keluar dari rumahnya. Dia memakai pakaian yang sangat keren dengan celana jeansnya.

Oh Kami_-sama_, jika ini anime, mungkin aku sudah ber_nosebleed_ ria. R-Rei ganteng banget gilaaa!

Lalu adiknya Rei, Kagene Zeito, juga sudah keluar. Aku hanya melihat dengan tatapan biasa, nggak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali.

Agak siangan, banyak yang pada datang, bahkan Tokuro Yohio, teman sekelasku, sudah datang. Para adik kelasku juga sudah datang. Miku_-chan_ kok belum datang ya? Apa dia lagi siap-siap?

Kami berjalan menuju stasiun Kereta Api, mengingat hari sudah makin siang. Takutnya si ramai, kan kereta listrik. -A-

Okaa_-san _membayar karcis tiketnya. Satu orang 9000. Berarti dua orang 18.000. Lumayan murah juga ya, karena ini pertama kalinya aku naik kereta api.

Kami semua lalu menunggu, lama banget nih kereta datang. Bisa keburu mati nih sebelum keretanya datang. Dodol.

"Rin, nih lihat, aku bisa turun ke sini loh." kata Rei sambil menunjuk tempat rel kereta api. Jeh, kereta api datang aja, mati kelindes tuh.

"Tar mati aja, baru tahu rasa." ucapku. Dia hanya memasang cengiran bodohnya. Sekarang dia dalam masa baik, kadang-kadang dia bisa jahat sendiri. Aneh.

"Rei! Rei! Lihat ke Akita Nero deh. Pakaiannya Spongebob Squarepants tuh, Patricknya juga ada." kata Yohio kepada Rei. Yohio memang penggemar Spongebob Squarepants. Rei dan aku juga. Pakaian Nero menunjukkan Spongebob dan Patrick lagi nangkep ubur-ubur.

"Iya.. Jadi pengen nonton Spongebob nih~" ucap Rei. "Dan lihat Patrick!"

Seorang. Kagene. Rei. Maniak. Patrick. Star

"Ngomongin Spongebob mulu. Kayak anak kecil lah." ucapku.

"Kamu kan juga suka~ Ngaku ayo..." ucap Rei. Wajahku pun memerah.

"Yah.." ucapku mengalah. Aku juga suka film itu. Karakter kesukaanku Sandy Cheek.

"Mawar itu biru... Violet itu merah..." ucap Rei.

"Woi.. Itu kebalik tahu.. XD" ucapku sambil ketawa kecil.

Kami bertiga pun bercanda ria. Tak beberapa lama, keretanya pun datang. Udah gak sabar nih. Ehehehehehehehe.

"Ayo naik!" teriakku. Langsung cepat masuk ke dalam kereta. Kalau nggak, pintunya akan cepat tertutup dan kita akan ketinggalan.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kereta, aku terpisah dengan gerbong kereta yang lainnya. Hanya tinggal aku, Yohio, Okaa_-san_, Nero, dan lain-lain. Jadi kami pergi ke gerbong lainnya. Uh, jalan saja susah. Bergetar-getar gitu.

"UAAAA! YOHIO! TOLONG AKUUU!" teriakku sambil memegang bahu Yohio. Dia juga kaget, dan berteriak-teriak kecil. Yah, apa boleh buat, aku juga memang sudah takut jatuh kok.

Dan akhirnya, sampai di gerbong berikutnya, terlihatlah yang lain. Rei juga berada di situ.

"Uoo.. Ternyata di sini lebih ramai dan sepi." ucapku sambil mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk diduduki.

Aku pun duduk, kereta pun berjalan. Yeah, pertama kali naik kereta, rasanya cukup menyenangkan. Aku juga nggak merasa pusing seperti biasa naik bus. Pokoknya enak deh hari ini, aah, takkan pernah kulupakan hari ini.

Lalu saat aku sedang duduk, aku melihat Kaa_-san_nya Rei sedang mengangkat telepon dari entah siapa. Terlihat Kaa_-san_nya Rei mengangguk-angguk lalu segera mematikan teleponnya. Lalu seorang Kaa_-san_ dari adik kelasku bertanya kepadanya.

"Eh, siapa yang nelepon?" tanyanya.

"Itu, Okaa dari Hatsune Miku itu. Katanya dia tidak jadi pergi karena kesiangan." ucap Kaa_-san_ Rei. Orang itu hanya mengangguk.

Dalam kereta ternyata membosankan, mesti berhenti di satu stasiun juga. Haah, kalau begini, bisa lama sampai ke Bogor. Gezz, apa boleh buat, main bentar ah sama Rei dan Yohio.

"Rei, Yohio, lagi ngapain?" tanyaku.

"Oh, lagi main UNO di handphone Nee_-chan_nya." kata Rei. Aku pun manggut-manggut dan duduk di sebelah Yohio buat melihat Yohio dan Rei main.

"Hebat ah, menang terus." ucapku. Sambil bertepuk tangan.

Yohio tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja."

Aku pun mencoba main, eh tapi akhirnya kalah, padahal itu yang easy. Aku malah diketawain habis-habisan oleh Yohio dan Rei. Ya sudah aku langsung memukul mereka berdua dengan sangat kencang. Ah, aku malu sekali.

Setelah itu, kami duduk lagi. Aku berpikir, dan mencoba buat nama kelompok (Aku, Rei, Yohio) dengan nama Trio Grade 5 (karena pada masa itu, aku masih kelas 5). Itu hanya iseng-iseng aku mikir. Yah, namanya pun ancur lagi deh. Kalau soal bikin nama, aku nggak terlalu jago. Tanya saja sama Albert Einstein (nunjuk Yohio).

Aktivitas pun kembali normal, hanya para adik-adik kelasku yang ributnya luar biasa. Aku, Rei, dan Yohio mah lagi diem-diem aja. Lagian juga bosen mau ngapain, sebentar aku juga cek BBku, bikin status lagi (Oh Yeah). Sambil juga ngelirik Yohio yang entah main apaan itu. Seperti game buatan Rovio yang "The Amazing Alex" itu. Mirip banget. Sekali-kali lihat Yohio main rasanya mudah, tapi setelah giliran aku coba, rasanya susah banget. Makanya Yohio juga bantuin aku main sedikit.

Eh, baru sebentar main, keretanya udah nyampe di Stasiun asli Bogor. Akhirnya, petualangan yang sebenarnya pun terjadi. Ehehehe, aku sudah bersorak dalam hati nih. Kalau beneran keluar suara, mungkin akan jadi teriakkan yang super duper mega ultra keras. Ahahaha, lama-lama aku merasa mirip orang gila.

Setelah turun dari kereta, aku dan Okaa_-chan_ langsung menuju toilet, ah, udah beneran kebelet nih. Aku langsung ngacir ke toilet yang nggak terlalu jauh dari sana.

Kemudian, Okaa_-chan_ membelikan aku sebuah roti yang kelihatannya enak dan bergizi. Langsung aku membeli dua. Lalu aku juga masuk ke dalam stasiun, lalu keluar lagi (tapi ke dalam bogor) lalu langsung membeli gorengan yang astajim banyak amat pembelinya. Mesti antri untuk membeli gorengan yang kata teman-temanku itu enak. Makanya aku juga kepengen coba, aku langsung membeli risol kesukaanku. Uaa, risol is the BESUTO!

Lalu setelah membeli makanan itu, langsung semuanya mencari angkot untuk ke- Kalau nggak salah namanya Taman Matahari deh. Aku melihat angkotnya warnanya hijau. Keren amat, di tempatku aja warna biru ato merah. Sekarang hijau.

Lalu setelah dapat angkotnya, aku duduk di depan, karena di belakang udah penuh. Rasanya enak juga sih duduk di depan. Dan selain alasan itu, juga ada alasan lain, yaitu sebenarnya aku juga emang mau duduk di depan situ.

Dan akhirnya... Angkotnya jalan, YYEEEE! Tapi coba aja ada Miku_-chan_, lebih seru deh.

Angkotnya lalu berjalan, sepertinya makin lama makin terasa panas di depan, oh, ternyata mesinnya yang memanas. Aku juga merutuki diriku sendiri gara-gara mau duduk di depan.

Jalannya mulus juga, kadang-kadang macet, itu yang membuatku malas menunggunya. Dan angkotku yang memimpin di depan, hehehehe, dengan begini, aku yang sampai duluan.

Tapi harapanku pecah setelah angkotnya mau isi angin di ban. GUBRAK! Ah, dasar ban mobil dodol. Pada angkot yang lain men"bye-bye"kan kami semua. Uh, udah ketinggalan jauh lagi. Dasar.

Lalu akhirnya jalan juga angkotnya, walau makan waktu sekitar 10-15 menit. -_-

Saat perjalanan, aku juga melihat gedung-gedungnya juga, hm, lumayan bagus lah.. Terus eh, macet datang lagi, terpaksa motong jalan biar lebih cepat, tapi rasanya kok cuma sendiri doang angkotnya, dua angkot yang lain ke mana? _Wakaranai.. _Aku juga merasa sedikit panik, dan setengah senang karena kita duluan yang sampai.

Lalu Kaa_-san_ Yohio segera mengangkat telepon yang berasal dari Kaa_-san _Rei kalau nggak salah. Yah, walaupun aku nggak tahu mereka ngomong apa sampai-sampai ngasih hapenya ke Pak Supir, tapi aku tahu intinya, yaitu **Macet.**

Setelah itu aku mendengar lagi, kalau ada Pak Presiden yang mau lewat. Dan jalannya banyak yang ditutup, astaga, kalau ini mah emang udah masalah besar lagi. Banyak jalan ditutup = Macet. Pasti sampai ke Taman Mataharinya lama.

Sambungan telepon pun ditutup. Pak Supir langsung mengikuti jalan yang dilaluinya saja. Kadang-kadang nanjak, kadang-kadang turun. Lama-lama aku jadi serem sendiri. Kaga tahu kenapa. (Rei : Lah, serem sendiri tanpa tahu alasannya itu kan aneh)

Akhirnya sampai di Jalan Raya juga. Tapi, SH*T! KENAPA LAGI LAMPU MERAAH?! Ini nih yang bikin orang emosi. Udah rasanya panas banget dan kebakar duduk di depan (Rei : Yang mau duduk di depan siapa?).

Saat berada di lampu merah, aku melihat ada pengendara motor yang nggak sabaran buat saling mendahului, dan aku juga melihat ada pengemis yang minta-minta tetapi nggak dikasih. Pengemis itu terlihat sangat kurus. Aku jadi merasa iba kepadanya. Tapi, aku nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya seorang bocah.

Dan mulai terlihatlah angkot hijau lainnya yang penuh. Oh, dan itu adalah angkot kesatu dan kedua. Ternyata mereka lebih dulu sampai, cuih. XD

Setelah perang macet-macetan, akhirnya sampai juga di Taman Matahari! Yeah, ini dia yang kuinginkan. Udaranya juga dingin, dan kata Okaa_-chan_, ini berada di Puncak. Dan satu lagi aku tahu, Bogor disebut kota hujan.

Kami pun masu dan membeli tiket, setelah membeli tiket, kami mendapatkan kupon wahana dan restoran. Ah ini yang terbaik, setelah beli tiket, aku dan Okaa_-chan _pergi ke toilet (Rei : Ke toilet mulu perasaan) XD.

Setelah semuanya sudah beres, kami berjalan-jalan untuk pergi ke tempat wahana apapun yang ada di sana. Tapi sebelumnya, kami semua berfoto-foto terlebih dahulu. Okaa_-chan_ memfotoku. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang. Kesenangan yang lebih dari biasanya.

Setelah itu, kami semua berjalan lagi dan menemukan sebuah wahana yang cocok dengan salah satu kupon. Aku pengen, tetapi pertama Okaa_-chan_ melarangku, terus akhirnya aku diperbolehkan.

"Rei, Yohio, mau naik juga?" tanyaku.

"Iya.. Kami berdua." ucap Rei. Yohio mengangguk mantap.

"Yah.. Apa kalian bisa, takutnya tar kalian nggak bisa gerakin wahana itu." kataku.

"Tentu saja bisa." ujar Yohio yakin. Eh, yakin amat tuh orang.

"Ya sudah, terserah kalian saja deh.." ucapku lalu langsung mengantri yang antriannya sangat ramai.

Setelah antrian, Rei dan Yohio masuk ke dalam wahana. Dan mana hasil bisa mengendarainya? Malahan mereka nggak bisa ngendarain.. Bwahahahaha! Betul kan apa yang kubilang. Aku naik wahana itu bersama Tou_-san_nya Nero, soalnya nggak ada temen lagi. Ngenes 'ya? Emang.

Setelah naik wahana itu, aku berfoto dulu dengan temanku. XD Jangan sia-siakan pemandangan indah ini.

Lalu kami pun makan, berombongan gitu. Aku dan Okaa_-chan_ memesan ayam goreng karena memang kuponnya ada seperti itu. Biar nggak bayar. XD

Lalu aku pun makan, sekali-kali melihat BBku. Makan sambil main BB, memang asyik itu.

Setelah makan, aku pun mencuci tangan, biar bersih dan kaga kotor. Toilet di sini lumayan bagus, wastafelnya juga. Dan belakangnya langsung nyambung kayak ke hutan gitu. Dan air di sini dingin banget! Syukur aku bisa tahan, kalau nggak yah...

Setelah makan, kami pun berjalan-jalan, sekali naik wara-wiri gitu dan melihat keseluruhan Taman Matahari. Bagus juga, dan ah, ada tempat buat main sepeda juga. Tapi kayaknya aku males, naik sepeda aja kaga

Saat berjalan, aku melihat orang menaiki kuda, wah, aku juga mau nih. Tapi mungkin agak serem juga, yah, aku takut ketinggian loh.

"Okaa_-chan_, mau nggak naik perahu itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk perahu yang besar itu.

"Okaa_-chan _nggak mau, kalau kamu mau naik, naik saja." ucap Lola. Aku pun mengangguk dan segera membayarnya. Dan Rei dan Yohio juga masuk.

"Ah, aku duduk di sini saja ya." ucapku lalu duduk di samping Yohio, karena sudah tidak ada tempat lagi.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?!" teriak Yohio kaget.

"Aku mau duduk di sini.." ucapku enteng. Yohio yang bisa menatapku dengan ketakutan, emangnya aku monster apa?

"Aku mau pindah tempat ah.." kata Rei lalu duduk di tempat yang tadinya penuh jadi kosong, sambil menatap air.

"Rei! Aku mau duduk di situ!" teriakku.

"Nggak bisa, aku udah duluan di sini." ucap Rei sambil kakinya dinaikkin ke kursinya juga. Astaga, senarsis apa sih anak ini?!

"Ya sudah lah, terpaksa aku duduk sama Yohio." ucapku lalu duduk ke tempat dudukku semula, yaitu di samping Yohio.

Saat perahu mulai berjalan, aku merasakan hawa angin yang sepoi-sepoi merasuk ke dalam tubuhku, ah.. Enak sekali~

Saat sudahan, aku pun pergi ke tempat bermain, di sana ada banyak permainan, kayak skuter, ATV, dan Flying Fox. Rei dan Yohio memutuskan untuk bermain ATV.

"Okaa_-chan_, boleh nggak aku main ATV?" tanyaku kepada Lola.

"Tidak boleh, nanti pakaianmu kotor." kata Lola. Ada sedikit rasa kekecewaan di hatiku, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Rin_-chan_, kamu mau naik Flying Fox?" tanya Lola. Aku pun mengangguk.

Aku pun membayar untuk naik ke Flying Fox, lumayan tinggi.

'Astajim, ti-tinggi banget, a-aku udah nggak tahan untuk lihat ke bawah.' batinku. Sepertinya _phobia _ku kambuh lagi nih.

Saat aku udah sampai di puncaknya, aku melihat danau yang tadi digunakan untuk naik perahu, hm, aku berpikir, kalau tali ini putus gimana?

"Nah, lompat aja, kalau takut, boleh teriak." kata abangnya. Aku berkata "Iya" kepada abangnya, dengan seluruh keberanianku, aku pun melompat. Tapi... Aku nggak teriak walaupun aku taku, nah, ini salah satu keanehan dalam diriku.

Setelah main Flying Fox, aku kembali ke tempat ATV, dan sepertinya Rei dan Yohio sudah selesai main. Yohio kena lumpur saat main ATV, dan keadaan Rei...

Celana panjangnya kena lumpur semua!

"Eh buset, celana kamu kotor banget.." kataku kepada Rei sambil membersihkan celananya.

"Begitulah, resiko nih.." jawab Rei.

"-_-" mungkin wajahku bisa digambarkan begini.

Lalu setelah insiden itu, kami semua naik wara wiri lagi, memang asik, tapi, ke mana Rei dan Yohio, aku tidak melihatnya.

Terus setelah turun dari wara wiri, aku baru melihat Rei dan Yohio baru menaiki wara wiri tersebut, bersama yang lainnya juga.

"Eh, kamu baru naik?" tanyaku kepada Rei.

"Ya." jawab Rei singkat dan dengan muka yang datar. Eh, kepribadian Rei yang 'ini' kembali lagi, au ah, seram..

.

.

Lalu aku berjalan menuju tempat naik sepeda, gulp, rasanya gimana gitu. Dan aku melihat semua adik kelasku bisa naik sepeda, sedangkan aku nggak bisa naik sepeda. Mau ditaruh di mana harga diriku?! _IEEEEEEEEE!_

Bermain sepeda memang gampang, kelihatannya doang, tapi kalau dilakuin susah. Stangnya miring-miring mulu, dan aku takut jatuh saat naik sepeda. Itulah alasannya.

Aku ingin naik sepeda dan belajar di sini, lalu aku pun mengambil sepeda. Yah, aku pun menaikinya, dan tentu saja dengan sangat tidak elitnya aku melaju dengan sepeda itu, #ngek

Saat aku sedang naik sepeda, tiba-tiba Rei dan Yohio datang. Bersama dengan yang lainnya. Yohio dan Rei menertawakanku gara-gara kaga bisa naik sepeda. Nooooo! Aku malu sekali saat dilihat oleh merekaaa!

Rei dan Yohio juga naik sepeda dan lancar. Noo... Kenapa hanya aku yang nggak bisa naik sepeda?! Kenapa takdir begitu kejam?! (Readers : Karena kau nggak mencobanya)

Sebenarnya juga ada adik kelasku yang nggak bisa naik sepeda, cuman dia jadi bisa gara-gara dibantu oleh Tou_-san_nya! Lah aku? Aku nggak dibantu siapapun! KEJAAAMM!

"Rin, jangan menyerah, satu hal saja, nggak usah takut!" kata Rei kepadaku sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

Benar itu, kata Rei jangan menyerah, baiklah..

Lalu saat itu aku tidak menyerah, tapi hasilnya malah nggak berguna. Dengan begini bagaimana aku bisa naik sepeda?

"Eh lihat deh, ada katak." ucap Yohio. Astaga anak itu, membuyarkan semua pikiranku. Tapi karena penasaran, aku mau lihat..

'_Kawaii_!' batinku. Katak itu memang _kawaii_, kecil lagi.

Setelah semua itu berakhir, kami pun akan kembali ke angkot. Rei masih sempat-sempatnya beli kalung berwarna perak, haah, selera anak itu memang aneh.. Seberapa "metal"nya dia sih? Lama-lama aku penasaran...

"Tempat selanjutnya adalah pabrik yoghurt Cimory. Hm.." kataku kepad diri sendiri. Membiarkan pintu angkot nggak tertutup rapat, soalnya tadi nggak bisa keluar, aku beneran udah kapok.

Perjalanan nggak terlalu jauh, cuman jalannya itu tuh... Kadang nanjak kadang nurun, jadi gak tenang duduknya..

"Wede... Apa semua jalan di Bogor begini ya.." ucapku dengan suara kecil. Sesekali aku mengaca di kaca spionnya, ehehe, sifat narsisku kambuh.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami semua sampai di Cimory.. Kelihatannya enak nih...

"Okaa_-chan_, aku main dulu di bawah, sama teman-teman." ucapku kepada Okaa_-chan_.

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati ya.." ucap Lola. Aku pun menggangguk lalu langsung segera turun ke bawah.

.

.

Di bawah ada sejenis permainan anak kecil dan semuanya bermain itu selagi para orang tua membeli yoghurt di sana.

"Semuanya pada MKKB nih?" tanya Rei kepadaku.

"Mungkin iya... Kita juga kan..." jawabku sambil melihat keadaan yang rusuh abis..

Ada yang lagi manjat, ada yang lagi main jungkat-jungkit, ada yang lari-larian, pokoknya suasana di situ rusuh lah.

Aku pun segera main kejar-kejaran sama Yohio, lalu main jungkat-jungkit sama adik-adik kelasku, dan lain-lain. Rei mau _pull-up_ tapi nggak bisa, jatuh. Kalau Zeito sih lumayan lah, tapi akhirnya jatuh juga. Adik dan kakak nggak beda jauh, sama aja.

Agak lama, aku pun naik bareng Rei dan Yohio, melihat patung-patung pameran kecil khas Cimory. Aku melihat agak lama dan aku segera menoleh ke belekang, dan eh, mereka berdua ninggalin aku! Kulihat mereka berdua sedang berlari, gerr, awas aja...

"Dasar! Ngapain ninggalin aku?!" teriakku kepada mereka.

"XD" ekspresi wajah mereka bisa digambarkan seperti ini.

"Yo, semuanya ke angkot." kata Kaa_-san_nya Yohio. Lalu semua anak-anak langsung pada ke angkot.

.

.

.

Di angkot, Yohio pun meminum yoghurt yang dikasih Kaa_-san_nya dan setelah minum berkata "asam banget".

"Memang yoghurt asam ya?" tanyaku.

"Iyalah.. Coba aja sendiri nanti!" ucap Yohio dengan suara cukup keras.

"Ya... Ya... Baiklah..." ucapku acuh tak acuh.

"Kalau nutup pintu pasti bunyinya kencang." ucap Yohio. Aku yang mendengarnya pun segera menutup pintu dan berbunyi sangat kencang.

"Noh kan..." kata Yohio.

"Ya iyalah.. Penutup angkotnya aja bedaa.." kataku sambil duduk.

Lalu Okaa_-chan_ datang membawa yoghurt rasa jambu. Lalu aku pun meminumnya dan...

"ASEM!" teriakku.

"Tuh kan apa yang aku bilang benar kan? Asem kan?" tanya Yohio.

"Iya deh iya.. Kamu menang..." ucapku sambil pasang muka pasrah. Jah, kapan aku menangnya? Kalah mulu...

Lalu para orang tua sudah balik. Dan tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah Roti Kecil Venus, katanya enak tuh roti kecilnya, aku sih ikut-ikut saja..

Kemudian, tukang angkotnya bilang kalau nggak bisa parkir di dalam gedung Roti Venus itu, padahal jelas-jelas bisa. Makanya angkotnya parkir di tengah jalan, jadi aku dan yang lainnya musti nyebrang sampai ke gedung Roti Venus baru nyampe. Ih, tukang angkotnya kolot banget sih! Aku sumpahin makin miring baru tahu rasa..

Akhirnya nyampe ke gedungnya, aku dan Okaa_-chan_ langsung membeli roti-roti kecil tersebut. Melihatnya saja sudah terlihat menggiurkan, apalagi mencobanya.. Ahhh...

Dan preett... Aku keluar dari gedung itu dan melihat ada cendol durian, aku kepikir pengen membelinya, lalu pun aku membelinya..

Cendol durian pakai es krim coklat. Bukankah itu enak?

"Rin, rasa apa?" tanya Rei yang udah ada di sampingku.

"Um.. Es krim coklat." ucapku sambil menjilat es krimnya. Bibir Rei langsung manyun..

"Ngikutin aja!" katanya. Hei! Mana aku tahu sih!

"Mana aku tahu kalau kamu pesannya itu juga." ucapku nyolot-nyolotin. Heh.. Lama-lama aku juga keki sendiri sama Rei.

"Hm.. Rei, kamu angkotnya parkir di dalam?" tanyaku.

"Iya.. Memang kenapa?" tanya Rei balik.

"Hiks.. Aku.. Angkotnya diparkir di luar." ucapku. Aduh, derita banget ini. Habis keluar langsung nyebrang. Enak Rei, tinggal jalan terus naik angkot dan selesai..

"Loh? Kamu seangkot sama Sekka_-san_ bukan?" tanya Rei.

Aku menggeleng dan berkata, "Nggak, aku seangkot sama Yohio."

"Oh.. Kirain.." ucap Rei singkat. Ah, beneran pengen kutonjok muka Rei sampai nggak bersisa. Ngomongnya gitu amaatt!

.

.

.

Tujuan selanjutnya, hm, makan surabi. Ada yang tahu surabi? Kalau nggak tahu ya sudah..

Aku pun memesan surabi coklat keju. Yang kelihatannya enak, Yohio memesan surabi durian coklat keju. Aku sebenarnya pengen durian coklat keju, cuman mahal.. 7000. Sayanglah duitmu~

Agak lama juga surabinya datang, karena ramai di situ, Ya sudah aku duduk-duduk saja sambil bengong. Tenang, kaga bakal kesambet kok. Buktinya sampai sekarang aku masih utuh. XD

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat seorang pengamen yang kelihatannya sangat kasihan. Aku jadi iba, niat untuk kasih, tapi aku urungkan dulu. Setelah melihat dia lama menyanyi, dan suaranya yang bagus, akhirnya hatiku tergugah, aku memberinya 5000.

Lalu surabinya datang, yeay, aku sudah lapar. Dan segera aku makan surabi itu, pake kuahnya juga dong.. Wew, mantep. Yang lagi kelaperan sambil baca fic ini, jangan ngiler ya. Aduh, coklat kejunya kerasa banget dalam mulut.. Hmm... Enak~

.

.

.

Setelah agak sore, kami semua pun balik ke stasiyuun utama. Menunggu kereta pun juga agak lama, ya, memang lama. Aku pun membuka tasku dan mengeluarkan cemilanku. Sambil menunggu makan dulu ah.. Lalu sisanya taruh di tas.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit, akhirnya keretanya sudah boleh dinaiki, lalu kami semua masuk ke gerbong kereta khusus wanita (?).

'Kenapa masuk gerbong sini? Dan kenapa ada laki-laki yang mau duduk?! Ini khusus wanita oi!' batinku. Ternyata pindah gerbong juga akhirnya setekah mereka mengetahui bahwa gerbong ini khusus wanita.

.

.

.

Aku pun duduk di kereta. Sama Rei dan Yohio tentunya (Aku di tengah), males kalau sendiri, gak ada temen. Dan kelas 4 bersama gerombolannya.

Rei pun ngoceh-ngoceh ngubah nama Stasiun menjadi keinginannya sendiri. Aku sampai ngakak mendengarnya. Ah Rei, ada-ada saja.

Lalu, kami bermain hipnotis-hipnotisan. Yang pertama Rei dulu..

(Tanda Ri : Rin, Re : Rei)

Ri : Siapa namamu?

Re : Jellal Fernandez (Hah?)

Ri : Ngibul.. Lanjut... Berapa umurmu?

Re : 13 tahun...

Ri : Masih sebelas juga.. -_-" Ah, hobimu apa?

Re : Main laptop, minum kopi, tidur..

Ri : Simpel amat... Makanan kesukaan?

Re : Nasi goreng..

Ri : Minuman kesukaan?

Re : Air putih.

Ri : 'Busettt... Air putih ya semua orang sukaa...' Sahabatmu?

Re : Rin, Gumi, Miku, Ted, Kaito, Oliver, Yukari, Ren, Dell, Retsu, dan lain-lain.

Ri : Orang yang paling kamu benci?

Re : Nggak ada... Eh ada, si Kasane Teto..

Ri : Lah kok Teto_-chan_ sih? Teto_-chan _kan baik, cocok jadi pacar kamu~

Re : Najis amit-amit..

Dan semua pun berlanjut hingga permainan itu selesai..

"Haah, lama banget.. Baru stasiun Tanah Abang." ucapku sambil menyandarkan diri.

"Ya lah.. Mana ada kereta yang cepet?" ujar Rei.

"Yah sih.. Tadi waktu foto, si Yohio di tengah." ucapku kepada Rei. Yohio lagi ngobrol sama Kaa_-san_nya.

"Benarkah?" ucap Rei tidak percaya.

"Iya.. Ngapain bohong sih.. Terus kamu fotonya juga kenarsisan." kataku menyindir Rei.

"Aah.. Biasa aja lah... Namanya gaya." ucap Rei sambil memegang dagunya dan memperlihatkan giginya biar CLING gitu. Narsisnya kambuh nih ye..

"Tuh kan, narsis lagi.." ucapku.

"Ehehehehe.."

"Haah.. Aku capek." ucapku lalu tiduran di punggung Rei.

"Hei! Ngapain kamu tiduran di situ?!" teriak Rei kaget.

"Oh maaf, aku lagi kecapean nih." ucapku sambil memegang pipiku. Takutnya muncul semburat merah.

"Ya sudahlah.." ucap Rei.

Lalu makin banyak orang yang masuk, tiba-tiba datang seorang ibu membawa bayinya berkata kepadaku.

"Adek tolong berdiri dong, aku mau duduk."

Aku sih nggak mau berdiri, pengen duduk bareng Yohio dan Rei karena sendiri membosankan, lalu aku jawab :

"Duduk di gerbong sebelah saja, masih banyak tempat kok. Aku mau duduk di sini."

Lalu ibu itu langsung pergi dan memasang wajah marah kepadaku, aku mah biasa aja. Ini kan tempat dudukku, masa mau diambil? Kalau mau ambil, rasakan dulu tamparan cap 10 tangan Buddha.

"Rin parah.. Ngusir ibu itu." kata Rei.

"Biarkan saja. Kan aku mau duduk di sini, bukan berdiri." balasku.

Sedikit demi sedikit penumpang mulai turun di stasiun. Bentar lagi nyampe Jakarta, aku pun berdiri dan mencoba megang pemegang yang berada di atas kereta api. Agak bergoyang, aku juga takut jatuh. Terus aku lepas, dan mencoba mempertahankan keseimbangan.

"Rin! Bisa nggak pegang yang atas." tanya Rei menyombongkan diri.

Aku mencoba meraihnya tapi nggak bisa. Yah, aku masih pendek nih.

"Aku nggak bisa Rei.." kataku.

"Yaii.. Pendek sih." ledek Rei. Aku pun sebal, tapi aku mencoba bersabar.

"Iya deh Rei_**-niichan**_**!**" ucapku dan memberi penekanan pada kata _-niichan_.

Akhirnya, kereta kami sampai di stasiun juga. Aku juga cukup lelah, dan akhirnya, semuanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku memang berharap semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang terbaik.

.

.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

14. Rin x Imajinasi x Yaoi (?)

Saat pelajaran PLBJ, Matcha_-sensei_ memberikan kami tugas kelompok dua orang. Tugasnya adalah menjawab dua soal yang tadi diberikan oleh Matcha_-sensei_. Aku sekelompok sama Len, karena dia sudah sebangku denganku.

Aku lalu melihat Nigaito sekelompok dengan Teiru, lalu datanglah Ryuuto maksa-maksa mau sekelompok dengan Nigaito. Tapi Nigaito nggak mau karena sudah sekelompok dengan Teiru, dan akhirnya...

Ryuuto nangis (?!) dan terpaksa harus sekelompok dengan Mikio. Aku yang melihat itu langsung mikir yang nggak-nggak.

**Di dalam imajinasi Rin...**

"Nigaito_-kun_!" teriak seorang laki-laki serba hijau kepada laki-laki bersyal.

"Ada apa Ryuuto?" tanya laki-laki bersyal yang dipanggil Nigaito tadi.

"Er.. Nanti pulang sekolah.. Maukah kita ke cafe nanti pulang sekolah?" tanya Ryuuto sambil malu-malu.

"Boleh.. Nanti kita ketemuan di gerbang sekolah ya.." ucap Nigaito. Ryuuto pun mengangguk.

.

.

**Pulang sekolah...**

"Nigaito_-kun_!" teriak Ryuuto sambil menghampiri Nigaito.

"Ah.. Kamu sudah datang rupanya. Ayo kita pergi ke cafe." ucap Nigaito lalu memegang tangan Ryuuto. Alhasil, muka Ryuuto sudah merah banget kayak tomat.

**Di cafe..**

"Ryuuto, kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Nigaito sambil melihat buku menu.

"Aku mau mau minum Green Tea Blended saja." ucap Ryuuto.

"Kalau aku mau minum Ocha saja." ucap Nigaito. Lalu ia memanggil seorang _maid_ untuk datang ke sini.

"Pesan 1 Green Tea Blended dan 1 Ocha ya." ucap Nigaito lalu _maid _itu segera mencatatnya.

"Oke.. Pesanan akan segera datang. Jadi tunggu selama 5 menit." ucap _maid _itu.

'Eh, kayaknya aku pernah dengar suara ini deh.' batin Nigaito.

"K-Kau Miku_-san_ ya?" tanya Nigaito tiba-tiba.

"Eh.. Y-Ya.. Dan kau Nigaito ya.." ucap _maid_ itu —Miku— kaget.

"Kau kerja di sini, Miku_-san_?" tanya Ryuuto.

"Iya... Aku kerja sambilan di sini, di rumah bosan." ucap Miku. "Kalian berdua kencan ya?"

Muka Nigaito dan Ryuuto pun langsung memerah.

"Ng-Nggak kok! Kami hanya bersantai di cafe saja!" kata Ryuuto berusaha mengelak.

"Oh.. Begitu, kalau kalian beneran kencan, aku tak segan-segan kasih tahu satu kelas, ehehe." ucap Miku lalu pergi.

.

.

Krik

.

.

Krik

.

.

"Ah Nigaito_-kun_." ucap Ryuuto memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?"

"Tadi pelajaran di sekolah membosankan tidak?" tanya Ryuuto sambil duduk santai (ceritanya itu sofa)

"Nggak terlalu juga sih.." ujar Nigaito.

"Oh begitu.. Bagiku sih tadi membosankan.." ucap Ryuuto lalu bersandar. Kalau sofanya jatuh sih author syukurin aja. XD

"Nigaito_-kun_, Ryuuto_-san_!" teriak seseorang dari pintu cafe.

"Teiru_-kun_!" Nigaito berteriak kesenangan, terlihat semburat merah di mukanya. Ryuuto yang melihat itu hanya memberikan tatapan nggak suka.

"Kalian berdua ternyata di sini toh, boleh aku gabung?" tanya Teiru.

"Boleh.. Kau habis dari mana?" tanya Nigaito lagi. Sepertinya dia senang dengan kehadiran Teiru di sini.

"Aku habis dari rumah, karena bosan lalu aku ke sini dan bertemu dengan kalian berdua." ucap Teiru dengan muka berseri-seri. Yah, senyum mulu dari tadi, tar kemasukan lalat aja. Tahu rasa lo!

Tiba-tiba, Miku datang, "Ini pesanannya—Ah, ada Teiru juga di sini. Baru datang?"

"Ya.. Baru semenit di sini, kau kerja di sini ya Miku?" tanya Teiru.

"Yaa.. Kerja sambilan di sini.. Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Miku sambil mempersiapkan catatannya.

"Satu jus sirsak." ucap Teiru. Miku lalu mengangguk dan akhirnya pergi.

.

.

Kita coba lihat keadaan di dapur...

"Rin_-chan_, tolong buatkan satu jus sirsak dan nanti kau yang antar di meja nomor 22 ya..." teriak Miku. Rin yang mendengar itu hanya memasang muka yang memelas.

"Yah Miku_-chan_, kamu aja yang ngantar. Aku lagi banyak pesanan yang mesti dibuat nih.." ucap Rin dengan muka memelas.

"..."

"Iya yah Miku_-chan_.."

"..."

"Pliss Miku_-chan_ yang cantik dan manis..."

"Iya deh..."

"Nah gitu dong, Miku_-chan_ baik deh.." ucap Rin lalu memeluk Miku.

.

.

Di meja nomor 22..

Nigaito dan Teiru sedang mengobrol ria, sepertinya tanpa ujungnya gitu. Ryuuto hanya menunjukkan wajah nggak suka. Dia nggak suka dengan kehadiran Teiru di dekat Nigaito. Nigaito hanya miliknya.

"Teiru nih pesanannya.." teriak Miku yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memberikan (baca : melemparkan) pesanannya.

"Oke, makasih **Miku**." ucap Teiru dan memberikan penekanan pada kata "Miku".

.

.

"Nigaito_-kun_, besok kita ke tempat 'itu' ya." ucap Teiru. Ryuuto sama sekali tidak mengerti tempat itu hanya memasang wajah penasaran.

"Oke.."

"Tempat 'itu'?" tanya Ryuuto.

"Ryuuto_-san_ tak boleh tahu." ucap Teiru. Ryuuto hanya memasang wajah cemberut.

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang, mereka pun langsung pulang.

.

.

.

**Esoknya pada saat pulang sekolah...**

"Nigaito_-kun_ ke mana ya?" ucap Ryuuto kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia pun bertanya kepada Luka.

"Luka_-chan_, lihat Nigaito_-kun_ tidak?"

"Shino Nigaito? Aku lihat tadi dia pergi ke halaman belakang bersama dengan Sukone_-kun_." ucap Luka.

"Oh begitu.. _Arigatou _Luka_-chan_." ucap Ryuuto lalu pergi.

"_Douita.._"

.

.

Di halaman belakang..

Ryuuto mendengar suara berisik di halaman belakang dan ia mengintip dan terlihat Nigaito dan Teiru berduaan di sana.

"Nigaito_-kun_, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" tanya Teiru.

"Um.. Ya.." ucap Nigaito tanpa ragu. Oh, Ryuuto yang melihat itu hanya merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita sudah resmi pacaran ya.." ucap Teiru.

"Ya.."

Ryuuto yang melihat itu sudah menangis. Harapan untuk memiliki Nigaito selamanya pun sudah musnah. Sesaat dia ingin pergi, dia menginjak ranting pohon sehingga menimbulkan suara yang berisik. Nigaito dan Teiru pun melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Ryuuto, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Nigaito.

"A-Aku.."

"Kau melihat kami berdua di sini?" tanya Teiru.

"Y-Ya... Hiks.."

"Ryuuto, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Nigaito sambil mengelus kepala Ryuuto namun ditepis oleh Ryuuto.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau sama Teiru itu saja! Tidak usah pedulikan aku!" teriak Ryuuto sambil menangis.

"Kamu kenapa Ryuuto?" kata Nigaito.

"Aku CEMBURU KAMU SAMA TEIRU!" teriak Ryuuto lalu segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

"..n_-chan_.."

"..in_-chan_.."

"Rin_-chan_.."

"RIN_-CHAN_!"

**Keluar dari dunia imajinasi Rin...**

"Uoh! Ada apa Len_-chan_?" teriakku kaget.

"Dari tadi kamu bengong mulu, ayo cepat kerjakan." ucap Len.

"Oke-oke, Len_-chan_.." ujarku lalu langsung mengerjakannya.

"Dasar Rin_-kun_." umpat Len.

.

.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

15. Rin x Bebeb-bebeb'an x Orang stress

Pada pelajaran TIK, aku sedang mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh _sensei_. Soal itu lumayan gampang, tapi aku terganggu gara-gara Retsu yang terus memanggilku "beb".

"Beb, kamu udah nomor berapa?" tanya Retsu.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Bebebmu!" teriakku. Kaito yang duduk di sampingku hanya tertawa.

"Ih.. Bebeb jahat.."

"AKU BUKAN BEBEBMU!" aku pun emosi juga akhirnya. Dari tadi Retsu udah begitu, gak tahu dia kesambet apaan.

.

.

Lalu saat pemeriksaan jawaban, Retsu tetep begitu.

"Wih.. Bebeb hebat.."

"Bebeb betul terus nih jawabannya.."

"Keren.. Bebeb kaga ada yang salah.."

Kupingku memanas saat mendengar Retsu ngomong kayak gitu. Rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambut hijaunya itu.

"Retsu! Diem kek!" teriakku. Kaito dan Rei terus ketawa.

"Nih satu lagi!" kataku lalu langsung memukul Kaito.

"Apaan sih? Kok mukul?" ucap Kaito lalu membalas mukul.

"Ih kamunya duluan!" ujarku lalu menonjok dia lagi.

"Diem kek Rin." kata Kaito sambil menahan pukulanku.

"Lah kamu yang duluan, somplak!" aku masih terus memukulnya.

"Eh, kan tadi aku udah minta maaf." Kaito masih terus memukulku.

Dan terjadilah acara mukul-mukulan.

Aku pun bosan, meriksa bukunya belum selesai. Ya, aku pun nulis di buku Rei (kebetulan aku periksa punya dia)

HM x KR (Hatsune Miku x Kagene Rei)

Note : Miku pacaran sama Rei.

Ehehehehe... Aku ketawa terus dalam hati, aku tahu dia bakalan lihat. Ahahahahahaha!

.

.

Selesai pemeriksaan, aku pun mengembalikan buku Rei. Dan bingo! Rei melihat tulisan HM x KR itu.

"Rin, ada yang nulis ini." ucap Rei sambil tertawa.

"Yah.. Itu aku yang tulis." ucapku sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Ah, parah nih Rin!" Rei mulai ngambek nih.

"Kaga apa.. Karya seniku bagus kan..." ucapku sambil membereskan bukuku. Dan buku TIKku masih di Retsu lagi.

"Retsu, bukuku mana?" tanyaku.

"Kalau kamu mau buku kamu, panggil aku "Bebeb Retsu" dulu." ucap Retsu.

"Nggak mau, dan sekarang balikin.." ucapku.

"Nggak... Harus manggil dulu.." kata Retsu.

"Nggaak!" teriakku. "Sekarang balikin!"

"Iya deh.. Aku takut bebeb Rin marah.." ucap Retsu lalu memberikan bukuku lagi.

"AKU BUKAN BEBEBMU!"

"Yah, padahal aku ingin lihat Rin ngomong bebeb ke Retsu." ucap Kaito.

"Wuu.. Maunya!" ucapku lalu segera pimpin doa di depan kelas.

.

.

.

Istirahat ketiga menjelang PM..

"Gumi_-chan_!" teriakku lalu memeluk Gumi.

"Ada apa Rin_-chan_?" tanya Gumi.

"Kamu nggak makan?" tanyaku.

"Nggak.."

"Rin_-chan_!" teriak CUL lalu berlari ke arahku.

"Ya..?" tanyaku.

"Main yukk..." ucap CUL.

"Nggak aah.., aku lagi malas." ucapku sambil menggandeng tangan Gumi.

"Rin, mau nggak?" ucap Retsu dan Kaito menawarku sebuah snack.

"Ya sudah.. Aku ambil satu." ucapku lalu mengambil snack itu.

"Rin_-chan_, mau nggak?" tanya Len lalu menawarkan snacknya juga.

"Boleh." aku pun mengambil satu.

"Gumi_-chan_, aku duduk di sampingmu ya.." ucapku kepada Gumi. Gumi pun mengangguk.

Aku lalu membawa tasku dan menaruhnya di kursi samping Gumi. Tapi ada Kaito yang duduk di situ.

"Kaito, awas dong.." ucapku sambil berusaha naruh tasnya dari si babon itu.

"Udah. Taruh saja sih.." ucap Kaito tak kalah nyolotnya. Ah, golok mana golok!

"Kamu duduk gimana aku bisa taruh?!" teriakku sambil marah-marah.

"Nih.." ucap Kaito lalu memberikan sedikit ruang untuk aku menaruh tas.

"Bebeb Gumi.." ucapku lalu memegang tangan Gumi.

"No.. Bebeb Rin sama aku aja.. Mulai sekarang aku panggil Bebeb Rin itu Honey.." ucap CUL sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ih, Rin_-chan_ maunya sama aku." ucap Gumi lalu menarik tanganku.

"Nggak, aku maunya sama Honey. Kamu mah gak usah.." ucap CUL lalu menarik tanganku.

"Si kecil mah nggak bakal bisa sama Rin_-chan_." ucap Gumi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada CUL.

"Gz.. Kalau si tinggi gak bakal mau sama honey.." ucap CUL lalu memeluk diriku.

"Udah-udah.. Biarkan Kagarine milih siapa." ucap Utena Koe yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku tentu milih Gumi_-chan_." ucapku sambil memeluk Gumi.

"Ah.. Honey jahat nih..." rengek CUL.

"Aku maunya sama Gumi_-chan_." ucapku lalu pergi sama Gumi.

"Eh.. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak CUL dan Koe bersamaan. Lalu menarik tanganku, dan terjadilah acara tarik menarik.

"Lepasin Rin_-chan_." teriak Yukari dari luar bersama Defoko juga. Yukari melerai tangan mereka yang lagi narik.

"Nah, Rin_-chan_ hanya milikku." ucap Yukari lalu Defoko juga memeluk tangan Rin. Koe dan CUL yang melihat itu juga menarik tangan Rin.

"Aaahh.. Lepasin!" teriakku lalu akhirnya bisa lolos dari 'fans'ku itu.

Aku pun berlari dengan kencang dan mereka semua mengejarku, tapi karena rambutku yang panjang itu (anggap aja rambut Rin panjang), berhasil ditarik oleh Koe. Dan terjadilah acara tarik-tarikkan sampai tanganku sakit. Aku sih hanya pasrah saja, memberontak juga susah.

Akhirnya, semua itu pun berakhir dan PM juga sudah masuk. Aku bersyukur karena sudah ada Ona_-sensei. _Koe juga menyuruhku tutup mulut soal yang dia bicarakan tadi.

.

**Flashback**

"Kagarine! Kenapa sih si Retsu_-kun_ manggil kamu bebeb!? Aku cemburu tahu!" teriak Koe kepadaku. Hah? Jadi selama ini dia suka sama Retsu? DEMI APAAA?!

"Eh.. Dia aja yang mau manggil gitu.." ucapku kalem.

.

**End of Flashback..**

"Rin_-chan_, tadi kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Gumi.

"Nggak papa. Hanya sekumpulan 'fans' kok. Tanganku sampai merah gini.." ucapku sambil merutuki diri.

"Yah, cuma luka kecil." ucap Gumi.

.

.

.

Saat pulang PM..

"Hah.. Akhirnya pulang juga.." ucapku lalu keluar dari kelas. Aku lalu melihat Len lagi duduk sambil makan cemilan tadi.

"Len, bagi ya.." ucapku. Len hanya mengangguk.

Tou_-san_ atau siapanya Mikio ngomong ke Len, "Itu pacarmu ya?"

"BUKAANN!" teriakku.

"IYAAAA!" teriak Len.

"Yang terakhir makan, buang ya.." ucap Len. Dasar! Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

Dan akhirnya ini menjadi hari tersialku sepanjang masa... Ahhhh!

.

.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

TBC

.

.

.

.

**Rei : Akhirnya selesai juga..**

**Rin : Kok abal semua?!**

**Rei : Yah, emang kayak gitu sih... Ehehehe**

**Miku : Kenapa ada ditulis aku pacaran sama Kagene Rei?!**

**Rei : Kenyataannya?**

**Miku : *blushing***

**Rei : Nah minna, Mind to review?**


End file.
